En quête d'acceptation
by Bellatrix18
Summary: Rosalie n'en peut plus de jouer à celle qu'elle n'est pas et décide de redevenir elle-même n'en déplaise à ses parents.Mais cela va entrainer des complications qui vont l'obiger à déménager a Forks où elle rencontrera les Cullens et l'intriguant Emmett...
1. Prologue

**Auteur****: **Bellatrix18

**Bêta reader : **memelyne

**Titre : **En quête d'acceptation

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer (sauf l'intrigue et les membres de la famille de Rosalie). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère :-)

**Couple : **Emmett/Rosalie

**Résumé : **Rosalie en a marre de jouer a être celle qu'elle n'est pas pour le plaisir de ses parents. Elle decide donc d'etre enfin elle meme mais cela entraine des complications qui la force a emmenénager a Forks ou elle rencontrera les Cullens dont Emmett...

Bonjour a tous ! Voilà c'est ma premiere fic, aussi je vous demanderais votre indulgence. J'espère que cela vous plaira Je posterai mes chapitre tous les week end.

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_William Shakespeare disait : « La vie est une ombre qui marche, un pauvre acteur qui se pavane et se trémousse une heure en scène , puis que l'on cesse d'entendre _». Des fois, je me dis que je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir connue, car ma vie etait si chaotique, qu'il en aurait sûrement fait une excellente tragédie...

Rosalie Lilian Hale. Tel était le nom que mes parents m'avaient affublé à la naissance. Mon père, Georges Hale, était un homme grand et brun, il s'était trouvé une place enviable dans l'une des plus prestigieuse banque de la ville et son employeur n'était autre que le célèbre Royce King Senior. Ma mère, Catherine, une femme plutôt petite arborant de longs cheveux blonds, enseignait la musique dans un collège. J'avais également deux frères. Colin, d'un an mon cadet et Andrews le benjamin qui lui était âgé de onze ans. Tous deux ressemblaient fortement à mon père. Malheureusement, au grand plus désespoir de Colin, celui-ci avait aussi hérité de la petite taille de ma mère, chose qui le complexait affreusement. Et il y avait moi, grande blonde aux yeux bleus presque violet. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais magnifique.

Et pourtant… Autant que je m'en souvenais, je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir eut un jour un rêve ou même un espoir à moi. Toutes les passions que j'avais, ce furent mes parents qui me les inculquèrent. Toute ma vie je n'avais été qu'une simple marionnette dont mes parents en tiraient insidieusement les ficelles. Ils avaient toujours rêvé d'une réussite sociale et voyait en moi le meilleur moyen pour y accéder. Ils attendaient impatiemment le jour ou je marierais avec un homme riche grâce à ma beauté. Alors je m'habillais de façon à paraître le plus à mon avantage, mais sans ressembler à une traînée. Je devais être la plus belle. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que la vie dont rêvait mes parents, je la souhaitais plus que tout également, allant jusqu'à mettre de côté mon amour des voitures, de la mécanique et de la guitare. Bref ! Ma mère et mon père avaient bien formaté leur fille, même si l'idée de me marier ne me plaisait guère. Après tout je n'avais que seize ans…

Et puis un jour mon prince charmant, de l'avis de mes parents, entra dans ma vie. Il s'agissait de Royce King Junior, le digne fils du patron de mon père, futur grande fortune de Rochester une fois ses parents décèdés. En me basant sur les critères de ma famille , il s'agissait là de l'homme idéal pour moi : Riche, beau, plutôt intelligent, coqueluche du lycée… Ma beauté de plus n'avais pas l'air de le laisser indifférent, mais devrais-je en être étonnée ?

Mais alors que le rêve de mes parents et le mien aussi par procuration, prennais peu à peu forme, un sentiment d'étouffement à commencer à s'emparer de moi. Je pris subitement conscience que je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Je voulais avoir mes propres rêves, ne plus être la personnes égocentrique et superficielle que j'avais toujours été. Je pris donc la décision de changer radicalement de comportement et peut être de vie qui sait ? J'allais enfin de redevenir celle que j'était en réalité et que j'avais jusque là enfoui au plus profond de moi-même.

Je rompis avec Royce. J'avais vite compris qu'il était un homme du genre possessif et qu'il n'était clairement pas fait pour moi, ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Le choc fut dur à encaisser pour mes parents qui virent leur gendre idéal et par la même occasion leur ascenssion sociale partir en fumée. Mes relations avec eux devinrent tendues lorsqu'ils se rendirent peu à peu compte que j'avais tout abandonné et que la gentille marionnette qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à façonner disparaissait, laissant peu à peu place à une jeune fille ayant son propre libre arbitre.

Je troquais mes jolis vêtements contre des jeans, des t-shirt et des baskets afin de paraître la plus banale possible. J'attachais mes cheveux, ne les laissant plus descendre en cascade sur mes épaules. Je me mettais à délaisser mes soit disant amis, qui ne firent rien pour y remédier, bien au contraire. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'afficher avec une personne quelconque.

Seule Véra, ma seule véritable amie, restait fidèle au poste. C'était une fille plutôt banale, elle se moquait d'être populaire et surtout elle n'attendait rien de moi, elle. Joyeuse et sincère, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, même si c'était plutôt elle qui me faisait la conversation en ce moment. Au moins son petit ami, Dylan, lui faisait la conversation, lui.

Moi, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : disparaître sous terre. Les nuits, je ne dormais qu'une ou deux heures, trois quand j'étais en forme à cause des cauchemars que je faisais. Et puis vint le jour où Royce se vengea. Il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont je l'avais plaqué (une gifle et un verre d'eau renversé sur sa tête au milieu de la cafétéria). D'accord la manière était un peu humiliante, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire un bien fou. Sa vengeance du lui faire du bien aussi. Son père se sépara des services du miens ce qui faisait que nous nous retrouvâmes à vivre tous les cinq sur le seul salaire de ma mère.

Mon père parvint tout de même à retrouver un poste de banquier. Mais si nous en avions été heureux, nous fûmes vite déçus en apprenant que son lieu de travail n'était autre que Port Angeles, petite ville situé dans la péninsule d'Olympics, au sud dans l'état de Washington. Par chance, une maison était à vendre dans une ville à proximité, accompagné d'un poste de professeur de musique pour ma mère. Un bled du nom de Forks ou en moyenne il faisait beau cinq jours sur trois cent soixante dans l'année. De quoi donner l'envie d'y habiter quand on détestait le soleil ce qui était loin d'être mon cas ! La conversation fut brève. La décision fut prise par mes parents : nous allions vivre à Forks...

* * *

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce prologue ? Il vous a plu ? Envoyez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis prête a entendre vos critiques s'il y en a du moment qu'elles soient constructives ça ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer._

_Espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre,_

_A bientot !_

_Bellatrix18 pour vous servir ;-)_


	2. Lourdes conséquences

**Auteur ****: **Bellatrix18

**Bêta reader**** : **memelyne

**Titre**** : **En quête d'acceptation

**Disclamer**** : **Tout appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer (sauf l'intrigue et les membres de la famille de Rosalie). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère :-)

**Couple**** : **Emmett/Rosalie

Voilà la suite que vous attendiez. Je tiens à remercier ma Bêta qui a fait un boulot remarquable et aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait plaisir.

Une personne m'a demandé en quel année l'histoire se déroulait et la réponse est à notre époque. Certains parents restent encore vieux jeu et certaines personnes ne pensent qu'à l'argent quitte à sacrifier leurs propres enfants même si de nos jours ce n'est plus aussi courant qu'a l'époque.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture a tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lourdes conséquences**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait un mois que mon père avait trouvé son nouveau travail et l'ambiance qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe suite à mon coup d'éclat, s'en était encore trouvée nettement dégradée.

Mais malgré la situation mon père essayait de se montrer positif arguant que ce serait l'occasion de faire un nouveau départ.

Il était parti de la maison depuis déjà trois semaines pour prendre ses fonctions et préparer notre arrivée et nous nous apprêtions à le rejoindre ma mère, mes frères et moi. Tous nos meubles s'y trouvaient déjà, comme pour nous empêcher de faire demi-tour. Les seules affaires qui nous restaient de Rochester étaient celles que nous avions emmenées à l'hôtel.

Ma mère étant partie en compagnie de mes frères régler les dernières formalités à effectuer avant notre départ, je me retrouvais donc pour mon plus grand bonheur, enfin seule. Aussi décidais-je d'en profiter un maximum en m'allongeant négligemment sur mon lit pour feuilleter un magazine auto.

Alors que je lisais un article sur la nouvelle Volvo S60, j'entendis soudain des coups frappés à la porte. Ce devait sans doute être le service d'étage, bien que je ne me souvienne pas d'avoir commandé quoi que ce soit. Après un soupir, je délaissais ma lecture pour me diriger vers la porte et découvrir qui était mon mystérieux visiteur. Et là, je fus surprise de trouver sur le pas de ma porte nul autre que Royce arborant un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mon premier réflexe fut de refermé aussitôt la porte, mais il ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille puisqu'il m'en empêcha en bloquant celle-ci avec son pied.

- Je veux juste parler avec toi, me dit il sans se départir de son sourire et en levant les mains.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais retenue en sortant avec lui, c'était que lui et les discussions ça faisait deux (j'omettais bien évidement, ses discours nombriliste fait à sa cours qui à mon sens ressemblait plus à un monologue qu'a une discussion). Aussi, que « le tout puissant Royce King Junior » veuille discuter me semblait bizarre. Il dut voir mon étonnement et mon scepticisme car il marmonna quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à comprendre d'un air mécontent, chose qui était plus son style. Je me retrouvais enfin en terrain connu.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de me faciliter les choses, s'amusa t'il.

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je te faciliter les choses pour quoi que ce soit. Après tout tu as bien fait virer mon père non ? , lui demandais-je ironique.

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, lâcha t'il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Toi ? Me présenter des excuses ? M'exclamais-je. Très drôle.

J'eus un petit rire qui apparemment le froissa, mais s'il savait ce que je pouvais me moquer de ses états d'âmes après que je me vois forcer de tout quitter parce que môsieur n'avait pas accepté que je le plaque, blessant ainsi son ego surdimensionné. Il fallait bien qu'il voit que je n'étais pas dupe de son petit cirque, si Royce voulait me mentir, j'aurais espéré qu'il choisisse un mensonge plus crédible que celui-là. Ce qui m'amena d'ailleurs à m'interroger sur la réelle raison de sa présence ici

- C'est pas que je t'aime pas Royce….enfin si, je t'aime pas, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes boniments dont je suis sûre que tu ne pense pas un mot.

Il me lança un regard furieux en réponse. Tien ? Monsieur s'attendait-il à ce que je me jette à ses pieds en réalisant « mon erreur » de l'avoir laisser tombé ? S'il savait que si j'étais sortit avec lui c'était uniquement dans le but de faire plaisir à mes parents, j'aurais payé cher pour voir la tête qu'il ferait. Au moins il aurait sut pourquoi je me suis toujours refusé à lui.

Mais bon je n'étais pas folle au point d'en arriver jusque là. Après tout même si le père de Royce n'était plus l'employeur du mien, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il avait une influence non négligeable sur le monde financier américain. Et si j'allais trop loin j'avais peur que mon père ne fasse plus longtemps parti du personnel de la banque dans laquelle il venait de trouver une place.

- Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, me dit il vexé. Je viens vraiment m'excuser.

- Et bien vas y ! Je t'écoute ! Répondis je, un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

- Pas ici, dit il. En plus de mes excuses, on a des choses à ce dire.

Je jetais un œil à Royce. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée. Quelque chose dans son attitude me mettais mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux on va dans un café, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta t'il.

- Ok, soufflais-je. Donne-moi juste le temps de laisser un message à ma mère pour la prévenir, capitulais-je.

J'écrivais donc un mot à ma mère, ou je lui disais que je me trouvais avec un ami. J'évitais néanmoins de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Royce, voulant évité toutes les joyeusetés du genre « Royce ? Ah je vois que tu es enfin revenue à la raison ! ».

Une fois fait, je le suivais de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au parking de l'hôtel. J'hésitais un long moment a monter dans sa voiture, mais encore une fois, j'ignorais ce que me dictais ma conscience, essayant malgré tout de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, après tout même si à priori cette histoire me paraissait louche, il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir faire amende honorable... Du moins c'est ce que je croyais…

Deux heures plus tard j'étais de retour à l'hôtel, ma mère et mes frères me lancèrent un regard étrange en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais. Avant même que l'un d'eux ne puissent me faire la moindre remarque, je prenais des vêtements dans ma valise et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain à doubles tours.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je jetais les vêtements que je portais dans la poubelle et je m'empressais de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je laissais venir mes larmes. Larmes silencieuses se transformant petit à petit en sanglots lourds et douloureux couvert par le bruit de l'eau qui me recouvrait cependant que je m'écroulais petit à petit contre le mur carrelé.

Dans ces sanglots j'y mettais toute ma rage, toute ma honte, mais aussi ma culpabilité. Tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient et que je ne parvenais pas à refreiner. Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps j'étais resté, là, prostrée contre le mur de la douche.

Je me sentais tellement sale après ce que Royce m'avait fait subir autant physiquement que moralement. Dès que je parvins un temps soit peu à me calmer, je ressentais aussitôt le besoin de me laver. Je frottais le gant sur ma peau aussi fort que je le pouvais, tentant par ce geste d'effacer les traces de son forfait. Comme si ça pouvait effacer la honte et le dégoût que je ressentais à mon égard. Et puis je repensais aux paroles qu'il m'avait dit. Peut être qu'il avait raison. Peut être que tout était de ma faute. Quand je ressortis enfin de la salle de bains, je m'allongeais sur mon lit.

- Ca va Rose ? Me demanda Andrews.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix morne. C'est juste que je ne me sent pas très bien, j'ai du attrapé froid quand je me suis fait surprendre sous la pluie tout à l'heure.

Ma mère s'approcha et eut un visage horrifié en me voyant.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama t'elle. Mais comment tu t'es fais cette marque sur ta joue ?

- Tout à l'heure, je me suis pris le coin de la table de nuit, c'est pas grave, dis je très vite, ne voulant pas qu'ils se doute de quelque chose.

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses occupations. Mais Andrews me regarda, comme s'il savait que je mentais. Il voulut s'approcher, mais j'eus un mouvement de recul. Ne comprenant pas ma réaction, il en fut blessé et je m'en voulus. C'était à partir de cette nuit que mes cauchemars s'étaient intensifiés, devenant plus noirs, plus terrifiant.

Après cette soirée, l'ambiance qui était déjà pesante s'était intensifiée. Comme le disait si bien mon plus jeune frère « vivre avec un des membres de la famille Hale en ce moment était une vrai partie de plaisir ! ». Ma mère s'énervait pour un rien, Colin me rabaissait à tout bout de champ, Andrews même si il me gardait à l'œil paraissait étonnamment ravi du « nouveau départ » comme le disait mon père, et sa joie de vivre tapait sur le système de ma mère, et moi dans tout ça, j'étais restée impassible.

J'avais l'impression que ma mère me rendait responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans nos vies, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ça. Le comportement de Colin ne m'étonnait pas, lui qui avait toujours été jaloux de moi et de l'attention que nos parents me portaient.

Ma mère aboya un ordre, poussa un soupir, me fixa et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Il fallait avouer que je ne parlais que très rarement, ne répondant pas aux questions posées ayant mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles la plupart du temps, ne daignant pas m'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je préférais de loin me plonger dans mes pensées, qui je devais bien l'avouer, était en général bien sombre. De différents sentiments agitaient ma famille quand à notre départ pour Forks. Pour ma part, je ne ressentais ni joie, ni tristesse à l'idée de quitter Rochester. Depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Royce je restais amorphe, j'étais comme spectatrice face aux évènements qui se déroulaient, que ceux-ci m'impliquent ou non d'ailleurs. Mon visage était un masque impassible, cachant du mieux que je le pouvais le mal être qui me rongeait. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, protéger ma famille en leur cachant mon secret. A aucun moment ma famille ne devait savoir pour ce jour là.

Le vol se passa dans le silence le plus complet, même si je ne pouvais que difficilement m'en rendre compte avec la musique à fond sur les oreilles. Nous atterrîmes à Sea-Tac, l'aéroport de Seattle où mon père nous attendait dans un de ses magnifiques costumes, histoire de donner le change au cas ou cela intéresserait quelqu'un, chose qui m'étonnerait grandement.

Si ma mère et mes frères lui sautèrent dans les bras, je ne lui fis qu'un signe de tête, préférant garder une certaine distance avec lui et cela l'étonna un peu, ne comprenant pas mon attitude. Mes frères ne comprenaient pas non plus, même si cela n'était pas un grand changement pour Colin. Dans la voiture, ce fut comme dans l'avion, un silence ponctué par des questions polies sur Forks histoire de montrer un minimum d'intérêt à la ville, suivis par des réponses brèves de mon père. Moi, je faisais comme d'habitude. Je mettais mes écouteurs afin de pouvoir ignorer ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Une fois à Forks, mon père nous fit une visite rapide de la ville afin que d'ici une semaine nous ne soyons pas trop perdu pour notre rentrée dans nos écoles respectives. A la pensée d'aller en cours, un frisson me parcourut. Qui disait lycée, disait beaucoup de monde, donc forcément contact avec des garçons. J'éloignais cette pensée pour l'instant. La ville était plutôt jolie si l'on aimait les endroits entourés de forêt, isolés de tout. Ce qui était réellement le cas comme la ville la plus proche ne se trouvait à pas moins d'une heure de voiture. Et puis le vert était loin d'être ma couleur préférée, même si les arbres se mettaient aux couleurs du mois d'octobre.

Après un trajet interminable, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison qui serait, à mon plus grand malheur, désormais la notre. A cet instant, je crus que ma mère en la voyant allait faire une syncope au beau milieu de la rue. Ce n'était certes pas une ruine, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas une aussi belle allure que celle de Rochester. La peinture qui s'écaillait par endroit lui donnait des airs délabré accentué par un volet qui pendait à l'une des fenêtre et qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle, sans compter les quelques tuiles qui manquait sur le toit.

La pelouse était en accord avec la forêt qui entourait la ville, dense et touffue. Une chose est sure, un bon coup de tondeuse ne serait pas du luxe. Et aux vues de l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il était clair que cela n'avait pas dû être fait depuis un bon petit moment si vous voulez mon avis. Quand à la barrière, elle n'en avait que le nom…

Heureusement, l'intérieur avait meilleure mine, mon père s'y était activé. Le rez-de-chaussée, composé de la cuisine, du salon et du bureau de mon père ainsi que l'escalier m'apparaissait plutôt en bon état. Les pièces du haut en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. La seule qui semblait impeccable et qui possédait sa propre salle de bain s'avérait être celle de mes parents. Leur confort avant tout, une de leur devise que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent mais aux vues de leurs antécédents, je n'en étais pas si étonnée.

Les autres pièces quant à elles avaient nettement besoins de travaux. Elles méritaient un bon coup de peinture c'était indéniable. L'une des chambres, la plus petite compensé par une immense penderie et un coffre en bois sous la fenêtre, avait aussi besoin que l'on règle son problème d'isolation à en juger par le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais la vraie question que l'on se posait avec mes frères était surtout de savoir qui allait devoir se la coltiner. Sans se préoccuper d'Andrews, Colin et moi on s'affrontait du regard, attendant que l'autre commence les hostilités. Mais ce fut Andrews, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, qui les ouvrit.

- Je vous préviens, il est hors de question d'écoper de la chambre pourris, argua t'il.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit Colin en me fixant. C'est Rosalie qui va prendre cette chambre. Ca ira avec sa personnalité glacée. Hein princesse !

- Ca vaut toujours mieux que ton manque de personnalité, rétorquais je du tac au tac. Et puis, elle est faite pour toi cette chambre. Regarde ! Elle possède même un coffre pour que tu puisses regarder dehors sans avoir à sauter. Hein, le nain !

- Je ne suis pas un nain, protesta mon frère qui haïssait que l'on se moque de sa taille.

- Bien sur que non « mon petit poussin », continuais je en imitant cette fois ma mère. Et moi je suis Madonna.

- Avant que vous déclenchiez une troisième guerre mondiale, nous coupa Andrews, on pourrait décidé ça à la courte paille, proposa t'il.

Nous fixâmes notre cadet comme s'il représentais subitement un quelconque intérêt. Sa proposition n'était pas si bête après tout. Aussi nous l'acceptâmes. Malheureusement, mon père arriva et déclara qu'il avait déjà choisit à qui reviendrait les chambre. Bien évidement, son choix se posa sur moi pour la chambre frigorifique comme je la nommais si bien. Il argumenta que comme j'étais l'aînée et qu'en tant que fille la penderie me conviendrait sans doute plus qu'une simple armoire… Bref, que des excuses bidon pour éviter à gérer un drame. Colin me jeta un regard triomphal et je me retenais de le lui faire bouffer.

Durant la semaine qui passa, mon père nous embaucha pour redonner un semblant d'allure à la maison et au jardin. Le mot esclavagisme me vint tout de suite à l'esprit ainsi qu'a celui de mes frères devant l'ampleur du travail à abattre pour rendre à cette maison un aspect convenable, mais nous fîmes malgré tout contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et nous attelâmes tout de même à la tâche.

J'eus néanmoins une bonne surprise de la part de mon père : il m'offrait une voiture pour mon dix-septième anniversaire. En la voyant, je sautais de joie. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'en contrepartie que je devais emmener Colin au lycée. Mais la voiture étant en bon état et d'assez bonne marque, mon goût pour les voitures l'emporta. Même si je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit en compagnie de mon frère…

Le lundi matin, jour de notre rentrée, je sentais mon estomac se nouer. En me levant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me cacher dans ma penderie et de ne jamais en ressortir. Mais si je faisais ça, mes parents me demanderaient des explications que je ne pouvais pas leur fournir. Je respirais donc un grand coup et me préparais pour le lycée. Alors que je descendais et prenais mes affaires avant de sortir. Ma mère me stoppa dans l'entrée.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ? S'étonna t'elle.

- Pas faim, répondis-je simplement en essayant de m'esquiver.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour et boire quelque chose, s'énerva t'elle.

- Bonjour et j'ais pas soif non plus, fis-je. Je pars dans moins d'une minute le nain _, _ajoutais-je un peu plus fort à l'attention de Colin qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale, gronda ma mère. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas te moquer de la taille de ton frère !

Je décidais d'ignorer sa remarque, sachant que quoi que je dise mon frère ayant hérité du complexe de ma mère en plus de sa taille, il était clair je n'aurais pas le dernier mot. Aussi, je profitais de ce moment pour me dirigé vers ma voiture en jetant un « bonne journée maman », avant quelle ne puisse réagir.

Une fois dans la voiture, je mettais en route le moteur et en attendant que mon frère arrive, je regardais le ciel à travers le pare-brise. Depuis notre arrivée, c'était la même chose : des nuages en veux tu, en voilà. Je me demandais si les habitants de Forks savaient ce que c'était que le soleil. Mon frère Colin me rejoignit en courant et une fois installé, il se mit à grommeler tout un tas d'insultes à mon encontre durant tous le trajet, chose dont je me fichais éperdument.

Le lycée de Forks était bien plus petit que celui de Rochester ce qui était une bonne chose pour moi. Je me rendis en premier lieux vers le bâtiment administratif. La secrétaire, Madame Cope, une femme plutôt âgée aux cheveux teint en rouge, sûrement pour se donner l'impression d'être jeune, nous accueillîmes avec un grand sourire Colin et moi. Elle nous remit un plan du lycée, nos emplois du temps et une feuille à faire signer par les profs que nous devions lui ramener à la fin des cours.

Après avoir pris une bonne bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage, c'était sans regret que j'abandonnais mon frère pour me rendre à mon premier cours à Forks : Civilisation avec un certains monsieur Jefferson.

Immédiatement, je me sentis mal à l'aise devant le regard des autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans la classe. Aussi je ne mettais pas longtemps avant d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise au fond de la classe, tentant de me faire oublier comme je le pouvais mais, qui vraisemblablement, était impossible en cet instant. Après tout j'étais « la nouvelle ».

A la fin du cours, un garçon châtain ayant un certain charme m'apostropha. Il se nommait Adam Miller et était un habitant pur souche de Forks, comme quatre vingt dix pour cent de ses habitants. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas crier et m'enfuir en courant à son approche. Ils m'accompagna jusqu'à mon prochain cour, la matière dont je comprenais le moins l'utilité, les mathématiques. A part les opérations de base (additions, soustractions multiplications et divisions) je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'apprendre les théorèmes et autres équations en tout genre qui ne me servirait certainement pas à grand chose plus tard. A moins que cela venait du fait que je n'y comprenais strictement rien ? A méditer…

Durant ce cours, je rencontrais les même regard curieux que durant l'heure d'avant. Une fille de mon age, Marie Robbins, entreprit d'être mon guide. Elle m'apparu rapidement sympathique et par certains côtés elle me rappelait beaucoup Véra, mon amie restée à Rochester.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna enfin, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement, j'allais enfin pouvoir me retrouver un peu seule, chose que je désirais depuis ma première heure de cour. Aussi, après avoir rassemblé un semblant de déjeuner dans mon plateau, je repérais une table vide et m'empressait d'aller m'y installer pour tenter de trouver un minimum de solitude.

Mais c'était sans compter sur mon frère et son désir de me pourrir la vie. Il avait réussi à se faire des copains, et lorsqu'il me vit seule, il ne résista pas à l'envie de se joindre à moi, suivis par une bande de première année, d'Adam et de Marie. Mis à part eux, il y avait Mike, Tyler et Eric que je n'avaient pas l'air de laisser indifférent, Ben un garçon timide et gentil, Jessica qui parlait plus vite que son ombre et ayant une opinion sur tout, Lauren qui me déplut rien qu'en me regardant et Angéla, une jeune fille plutôt discrète ce qui me plût.

Au moins une personne qui ne cherchait pas à savoir qui j'étais ! Une fois les présentations finies, les questions fusèrent. Je décidais de laisser mon frère y répondre. D'ailleurs, il se fit une joie de leur avouer que j'étais célibataire, ayant peu d'amis et que je me complaisais dans la solitude. J'oubliais le passage où il disait que j'étais aussi complètement cinglé d'après lui. J'allais lui répondre avec une réplique bien sentie quand je les aperçus, me faisant oublier tout le reste…

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a autant plu que le prologue ^_^ _

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur celui-ci ?_

_Espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre,_

_A bientôt !_

_Bellatrix18 pour vous servir ;-)_


	3. Première rencontre

**Auteur : **Bellatrix18

**Bêta reader : **memelyne

**Titre : **En quête d'acceptation

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer (sauf l'intrigue et les membres de la famille de Rosalie). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère :-)

**Couple : **Emmett/Rosalie

Coucou tout le monde :) Je sais, vous n'espériez plus et pourtant voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue absence. J'ais eus de gros soucis avec mon ordi et des problèmes personnels. Mais maintenant je m'y remets sérieusement.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : première rencontre**

* * *

_Mon frère se fit une joie de leur avouer que j'étais célibataire, peu d'amis et que je me complaisais dans la solitude. J'oubliais le passage où il disait que j'étais aussi complètement cinglé d'après lui. J'allais lui répondre avec une réplique bien sentie quand je les aperçus, me faisant oublier tout le reste…_

Ils étaient cinq, trois garçons et deux filles qui se dirigeaient vers la table la plus isolée de la cantine. Si les gens avaient tendance à louer ma beauté, celle-ci me parue soudain bien fade face à la leur. Ils étaient si magnifiques, d'une beauté presque inhumaine, tels des dieux grecs qui se seraient par mégarde égarer sur terre et essayant sans grand succès de se fondre dans la masse des badeaux qui peuplaient cette bourgade appelée Forks.

Les lycéens de Forks ne faisaient pas attention à eux, comme si ce n'était que des éléments du décor. Pourtant à les voir, comment on pouvait ne pas être subjugué par eux ? En tous les cas moi, je l'étais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

L'une des filles, petite et brune aux cheveux courts, avait des airs de lutin malicieux. Le genre de personne qui croquait la vie à pleine dent. La seconde, plus grande et possédant de long cheveux brun, semblait plus sérieuse mais me paraissais aussi soucieuse. Ensuite, parmi les garçons, celui qui semblait le plus jeune, arborait de magnifique cheveux couleur cuivré et des yeux qui avaient tendance à vous transpercer lorsqu'ils se tournaient dans votre direction, allant jusqu'à vous donner l'impression qu'ils étaient capable de lire au plus profond de votre âme.

Le second, plus grand avec des cheveux blond lui tombant sur le visage, avait une expression de perpétuelle souffrance. Quand au troisième, les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés, il était un peu moins grand que le blond mais avait une stature digne des plus grands athlètes.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui attira surtout mon regard. Ses pommettes d'enfant sur son visage d'homme ne le rendaient que plus attirant. Mais aux vues de l'âge que leur conféraient leurs traits, je les aurais plus pris pour des étudiants plutôt que de simples lycéens. Je ressentis soudain comme une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en moi en les voyants, peut être parce que leur beauté surpassait la mienne et que je n'étais pas habituée à cela. J'étais tellement plongées dans mes réflexions que je ne m'aperçu pas immédiatement que je continuais à les fixer à la limite de l'impolitesse jusqu'à ce qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

- Laisse tomber, me lança Jessica. Ils ne traînent avec personne qui ne soit pas eux.

- Personne n'ait assez bien pour les Cullen, renchérit Lauren.

- Le blond et la grande brune se sont Jasper et Bella Whitlock, m'expliqua Marie. Les autres se sont Alice, Edward et Emmett Cullen. Le docteur et sa femme sont venus d'Alaska il y a un an avec les enfants qu'ils ont adoptés et les neveux de cette dernière.

- Oui, cracha Lauren. Mais tous le monde sait que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne peut pas en avoir à elle. C'est pour ça qu'ils les ont recueillis quand ils avaient une dizaine d'année.

- Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils sortent ensemble entre eux, renchérit Jessica. Alice avec Jasper et Bella avec Edward. C'est trop bizarre… et trop dégoûtant si tu veux mon avis ! Quant à Emmett, les filles de Forks ne sont pas assez bien pour lui vu qu'il les rejette toutes les unes après les autres.

- Et puis cette famille n'est pas normale, continua Lauren. Rien que le fait qu'ils s'encombrent de gamins qui ne soient pas à eux. Faux être soit stupide, soit complètement désespéré.

- Ou bien très généreuses, répondis- je du tac o tac. Je n'appréciais pas trop ses remarques mesquines, ni elle d'ailleurs.

- Ils auraient pus recueillir un enfant en bas âge, repris-je, mais au lieu de ça, ils ont pris des enfants plus âgés qui auraient pu être à problème. C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part. Et pour le fait qu'ils soient du genre solitaire, je ne vois pas trop où est le problème. Beaucoup de personnes le sont, comme des écrivains ou des peintres par exemple. Ca n'en fait pas des dingues pour autant, ils sont parfois même reconnus pour leur caractère. Par contre, je ne peux pas nier que le fait qu'ils sortent ensembles et vivent sous le même toit est tout de même assez étrange, je l'avoue.

Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, ma petite plaidoirie n'eut pas l'air de leur plaire, à moins que ce soit le fait que je parlais pour la première fois depuis le début du déjeuner. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux interrogateurs, se demandant pour certains si j'étais sérieuse ou non.

- Rosalie sait de quoi elle parle, étant une grande solitaire elle-même ! Lança mesquinement Colin, mettant fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé autour de la tablée. En tous cas, dommage qu'Alice Cullen soit maquée parce que je serais bien sortie avec elle moi, ajouta t'il.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ça aurait marché, répondis-je. La taille vous aurait posé problème.

- Alice c'est la petite, argumenta t'il.

- Je sais mais, t'es encore plus petit qu'elle, lui dis-je. Mon petit poussin.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il me laissa tranquille pour tout le reste du repas non sans me fusiller de temps à autre du regard.

Ayant enfin réussie à avoir la paix, je pus en toute quiétude me remettre à contempler les Cullen. De manière un peu plus discrète cette fois, bien entendu. Je remarquais enfin leur air de famille. Ils possédaient tous une peau d'une blancheur extrême. Leurs yeux étaient aussi semblables : couleur ambre entourés de cernes violacés, sûrement dût au manque de sommeil.

Pourtant, cela n'enlevait rien à leur charme, bien au contraire. Tout comme cette impression tenace qui ne cessait de me souffler qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi inoffensifs qu'ils voulaient bien le faire paraître. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas pour autant de balayer rapidement cette information de mon cerveau, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail sans importance. C'est alors qu'Edward se mit à me fixer de nouveau avec une insistance non dissimulé, une expression de profonde perplexité imprimée sur son visage. Autant dire que je ne mis pas longtemps à me retourner… Et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Une fois ayant tous terminé notre repas nous débarrassâmes nos plateaux et partîmes en direction de nos cours respectifs. Pour ma part, je suivais Marie et Adam jusqu'au gymnase ou avait lieu mon prochain « rendez-vous » avec un certain monsieur Clapp.

N'ayant pas mes affaires, je fus exempté de cours : du basket, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je pus ainsi en profiter pour regarder les autres jouer à partir des gradins.

Alors que mon regards survolait l'ensemble des élèves, je fus surprise de trouver parmi eux nul autres que Jasper et Emmett qui visiblement partageaient le même cours que moi.

Finalement, ce fut sur eux deux que je décidais de fixer mon attention durant les deux heures que durait le cours. Monsieur Clapp avait décidé de faire jouer les élèves par groupe de deux. Groupe composé soit de filles soit de garçons mais jamais mixte, une façon un peu misogyne de voir les choses… Il avait ainsi organisé une sorte de petit tournoi opposant les garçons entre eux d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. L'équipe gagnante des deux tournois jouerait l'une contre l'autre. Pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que Jasper et Emmett gagneraient celui des garçons.

Tous les deux me paraissaient fascinants. Si les voir simplement assis au réfectoire était une chose, les regarder en cours de sport en était une autre. Malgré leur taille, et corpulence pour Emmett, ils faisaient preuve d'une grande agilité et d'une vitesse hors du commun. Une sorte de puissance émanait d'eux. Mais se qui me marqua ce fut leur posture. Elle possédait un petit quelques choses de félin, comme lorsque l'on regarde un documentaire sur les prédateurs. Ce fut cette impression qui me marqua le plus. Mais bizarrement, cela avait plus tendance à me fasciner qu'à m'effrayer. D'ailleurs j'étais tellement focalisée sur eux que ne vis pas du tout le temps passer.

Aussi, quand monsieur Clapp nous annonça que le cours était à présent terminé, je fus plus que surprise. Ce qui ne m'empêcha nullement de décamper rapidement, désirant le moins possible avoir la compagnie de mes « nouveaux amis ».

Arrivée sur le parking, je m'isolais dans la voiture, attendant que mon idiot de frère daigne pointer son nez, quand je vis une voiture passer à côté de moi. Cette fois encore, la petite pointe de jalousie que j'avais ressentie précédemment au réfectoire se rappela à mon bon souvenir. La voiture était une Volvo 360 grise conduite par nul autre qu'Edward Cullen. Elle valait une véritable fortune et à cet instant je mourrais d'envie de la conduire. Ce devait être un véritable bijou à manier. Mais plus que tout, je voulais voir ce qu'elle avait sous le capot, histoire de disséquer le moteur et pourquoi pas, peut être l'améliorer. Pas grave, je me contenterais de ma voiture. Mon frère arriva enfin et je me dépêchais de rentrer une fois que sa majesté eut installé son royal fessier sur le siège passager.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je filais dans ma chambre sans même jeter un œil à Andrews et ma mère. Comme à chaque fois que j'entrais dans ma chambre, le froid du mois d'octobre me transperça. Je quittais néanmoins mes chaussures et mon manteau, puis m'installais à mon bureau afin de commencer à faire mes devoirs.

Comme toujours, se furent les maths qui me prirent le plus de temps. Je jetais un regard meurtrier à mes problèmes de vecteurs et d'équations une fois celles-ci résolues au prix de nombres efforts. Mes devoirs terminés, je pus enfin me détendre en jouant un peu de guitare. J'étais sûre que ma mère aurait préféré que je joue un instrument tel que le piano mais c'était carrément moins cool que la guitare et je trouvais le piano un peu vieillot. Et puis, de toute façon vu la taille de ma chambre, faire rentrer un piano dans celle-ci relevait de l'impossible.

De toute façon, je jouais uniquement pour me vider la tête. Ayant perdue la notion du temps, je fus surprise lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Il s'agissait d'Andrews qui venait pour me prévenir que le dîner était prêt. A table, comme d'habitude, je me contentais de manger sans participer aux conversations futiles qui se déroulaient autour de moi. Au bout d'un certains moment, mes parents me surprirent en s'adressant à moi. Fait exceptionnel quand on sait qu'ils mettaient d'habitude autant de soin que moi à ignorer l'autre.

- La voiture te plaît-elle ? me demanda mon père.

- Heu…Oui…Elle est géniale, bafouillais-je.

- Pourquoi c'est Rosalie qui a une voiture ? Questionna Colin. Moi aussi j'en veux une. Je suis en âge de l'avoir.

- Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir attendre, répondit mon père.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Continua t'il

- De un, ils font pas de siège enfant pour les conducteurs, répondis-je, et de deux, j'ais eus mon permis et mon code du premier coup ce qui n'est certes pas ton cas puisque tu en es à la deuxième voire troisième tentative. D'autres questions ?

- Rosalie Lilian Hale ! Gronda ma mère. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire : je ne supporte pas que tu te serves de la taille de ton frère comme argument pour le ridiculiser de la sorte.

- De toute façon, repris mon père, même si on aurait voulu, nous ne pouvons pas te prendre de voiture car on doit prendre des billets d'avion pour Rochester. Nous irons le week-end du sept décembre afin d'y fêter l'anniversaire de Rosalie.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Rétorquais-je paniqué à l'idée de retourner là-bas.

- Pardon ? Fis mon père en se tournant vers moi les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question, répétais-je. Je n'irais pas là bas !

- Que cela te plaise ou non tu iras tout de même là bas avec le reste de la famille, me dit il sur un ton ou perçait une colère difficilement contenue. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Catherine et moi sommes tes parents et tant que tu vivras sous notre toit tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire !

- Et moi je dis que je ne veux pas retourner à Rochester, continuais-je.

- Réfléchis un peu, on ne va tout de même pas te laisser seule dans une ville que l'on connaît à peine, gronda mon père. C'est uniquement pour ton bien.

- C'est nouveau ça ! Et depuis quand notre sécurité et notre bien être passe avant votre confort personnel à maman et à toi ? le questionnais je sur un ton de défi.

La réponse de mon père ne se fit pas attendre, il me gifla fortement sous les yeux horrifiés de ma mère et d'Andrews et celui amusé de Colin. Choquée par son geste et ne trouvant pas les mots adéquat pour exprimer le bouleversement qui m'envahissais à cet instant, je me contentais de lui lancer un regard plein de reproche, pris mes clés de voiture dans ma poche et les déposais devant de lui, avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte sans un regard arrière. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et mettais le plus de distance possible entre la maison et moi. Je devais m'éloigner de ma famille sous peine de faire quelque chose que j'aurais pu regretter plus tard. Quoi que vu les circonstances, je n'en étais même pas sûre.

J'avançais droit devant moi sans vraiment savoir où mes pas me conduisaient, trop aveuglée par les diverses émotions qui déferlaient en moi suite à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Littéralement… Je fuyais. Encore une chose pour laquelle j'étais douée : la fuite. J'en étais parfaitement consciente maintenant, le travail de mon père me permettait de fuir mon passé et surtout Rochester. Lorsque je fus à bout de souffle, je m'arrêtais sur le parking du supermarché de Forks.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc situé en dessous d'un lampadaire mais assez éloigné du magasin, où il n'y avait pas grand monde vu que les portes de celui-ci se fermeraient dans une heure tout au plus. Je tentais difficilement de reprendre mon souffle, quand je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que je me mette à pleurer comme une petite fille au milieu du parking d'une petite ville paumé des Etats-Unis ! J'étais décidément tombée bien bas !

Je tentais de les retenir pour ne pas faillir à la promesse que je me suis faite il y a de cela six mois : retenir mes larmes quelques soit la situation, pleurer était une faiblesse que je m'évertuais à éradiquer, je me devais d'être forte. Je savais que cela pouvait paraître stupide mais c'était là le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour conserver le semblant de fierté qu'il me restait à ce moment là. Courir m'avait fait du bien mais je savais que ma dispute avec mes parents me rattraperait vite… Trop vite à mon goût.

J'aurais put leur expliquer mon comportement, pourquoi je ne voulais plus rentrer à Rochester, mais j'avais peur de les répugner. Eux qui avaient déjà tant de mal à m'accepter telle que je me montrais à eux aujourd'hui…

C'est sur ces entre faits que j'aperçue la voiture d'Edward Cullen. Du moins je le supposais, car à chaque fois que je la voyais c'était lui qui était au volant. La voiture passa devant moi et se gara un peu plus loin.

Comme toujours, ils étaient tous les cinq présents et comme toujours, aussi affreusement beaux. Alice et Bella partirent chercher des caddies tandis que les garçons attendaient près de la voiture. Mon regard capta celui d'Emmett et je fus comme hypnotisée. Si Jasper ne lui avait pas tapé sur l'épaule, il ne fait aucun doute je me serais définitivement perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Son regard était bizarre. On n'aurait pas dit le regard de quelqu'un de jeune. Il possédait celui d'une personne ayant vécut longtemps, un peu comme celui de ma grand mère quand elle me parlait de sa jeunesse.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin au moment précis ou il se mit à pleuvoir. Je me demandais si je devais ou non rentrer chez moi. La deuxième solution me convenait plus même si le fait d'être trempée me donnait une bonne raison de fléchir.

Ma grand-mère Lilian n'aurait sûrement pas été fière de moi en me voyant fuir ainsi comme une lâche. Mais elle se trouvait à Rochester et comme toute les personnes proches de moi qui y vivais, j'avais pris le parti de la rayer de ma vie. Je me levais et marchais un peu pour me réchauffer quand la voiture de mon père s'arrêta à côté de moi. Il ouvrit la portière et après un instant d'hésitation, je me décidais à monter tout de même.

Durant le trajet, qui me sembla durer une éternité, un silence pesant régnait en maître dans l'habitacle. Mon père ne parlait pas parce qu'il avait sa fierté et moi car j'en avais également hérité. Une fois à la maison, alors que j'avais dans l'idée d'aller directement dans ma chambre sans passer par la case parent, ma mère m'intercepta avant que je ne puisse atteindre les escalier.

- Rosalie ! s'exclama t'elle. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ses vêtements et de filer rapidement sous une bonne douche chaude.

Colin et Andrews émergèrent du salon et quand je vis le petit sourire triomphal du premier, une soudaine envie de le frapper commença à s'insinuer en moi.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Gronda mon père qui venait de passer la porte. On était mort d'inquiétude !

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise. Que je suis désolé ? Je peux pas, se serait un mensonge. Quand à savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, juste la solution pour ne pas retourner dans cette ville, répondis-je.

- Bien, dit mon père. Tu ne veux pas y aller et ben reste ici puisqu'à l'évidence quoi qu'on puisse te dire, on ne te fera pas revenir sur ta décision, mais sache que je n'aime pas du tout tes manières jeune fille ! Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je m'énerve pour de bon et que je t'en remette une.

Il semblait tout aussi furieux que moi, donc je me retenais de lui dire que la violence était la réponse des simples d'esprits comme disait je ne sais plus qui. J'exécutais son ordre et me rendais dans la salle de bain où je prenais une douche presque brûlante avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, à double tour. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et mis mon mp3 à fond sur mes oreilles.

J'entendis néanmoins que l'on frappa à ma porte mais je fis semblant de rien. Il me sembla aussi entendre des murmures mais je devais me tromper. Je préférais détourner le regard et faire semblant de rien. Les choses étaient tellement plus faciles comme ça.

Vers minuit, je me couchais enfin et finissais par m'endormir. Je quittais ma vie cauchemardesque pour entrer dans ceux de mes rêves.

Je me trouvais dans les rues de Rochester entouré de Véra et de quelques autres amis avec qui je discutais. Je rigolais avec eux et participais aux conversations.

Soudain tous se figèrent autour de moi, le regard vitreux, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. J'essayais de les faire sortir de leur torpeur du mieux que je pouvais, sans grand succès. Et puis tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende, ils se remirent en mouvements, partant chacun en des directions différentes. Je tentais de les retenir mais mes actions s'avérèrent inutiles, c'était comme si je n'existais pas.

Paniquée, j'essayais de les rattraper. Grossière erreur car je les perdis rapidement de vue et me retrouvais bien vite toute seule. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je décidais de ne pas rester plantée là et me mis en marche lorsque des bruits de pas inquiétants commencèrent à se faire entendre derrière moi.

Je me retournais dans tous les sens pour trouver leurs provenances mais peine perdue, aucune trace de mon poursuivant. La peur commença à me gagner sérieusement. J'étais même totalement terrorisée.

Je décidais donc de m'en éloigner le plus possible et continuais à avancer d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide, cette fois-ci. Mais plus j'avançais et plus les rues s'assombrissaient sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Pire même, plus j'accélérais la cadence de mes pas, plus ceux de mon poursuivant en faisaient de même. Plus terrifiée que jamais, je me mis cette fois à courir. Je me fichais de l'endroit où je me rendais, trop occupée à regarder derrière moi. Malheur m'en pris quand je me rendis compte trop tard, que j'étais arrivée dans une impasse.

Les rues se mirent soudainement à bouger de leur propre chef et l'impasse se transforma en une sorte d'arène dont j'étais la prisonnière. L'ombre de mon poursuivant mystérieux se manifesta pour laisser place à un homme se trouva coincé avec moi. Celui-ci était plus grand que moi et était tout de noir vêtu, affublé d'un masque couvrant l'intégralité de son visage et de ses cheveux, m'empêchant ainsi de l'identifier.

Mortifié, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour lui échapper, même si je l'aurais voulue. Et puis même si j'avais put fuir je ne voyais pas trop où j'aurais put allé puisque j'étais enfermée avec lui dans cette arène de l'enfer. Il prenait un plaisir à contempler la peur déformer mon visage et s'avançait lentement dans ma direction, très lentement. Histoire de faire durer le moment et se délecter encore plus de ma terreur.

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla une éternité, il se planta devant moi, son corps frôlant le mien, provoquant en moi une vague de dégoût. Sa main caressa une de mes joues, avant qu'il ne m'attrape le bras et le serre durement. Puis il avança son visage jusqu'à mon oreille et me souffla d'une voix qui me semblait sortir d'outre tombe « Tu es à moi… Tu auras beau fuir jusqu'au bout du monde, je te retrouverais à chaque fois. ». Sa phrase provoqua une sorte de gémissement terrifié qu'il savoura en arborant un rire qui me glaça le sang.

Puis il ajouta « Je contrôle chacun de tes faits et gestes... Quoique tu dises… Quoique tu fasses… Tu seras éternellement à moi… Corps et âme ! ».

C'était à ce moment là que je me réveillai, comme toujours. Sans que je ne le veuille, des larmes se mirent à inonder mes joues et un cri de ma gorge m'échappa. Repoussant ma couette, je jetais un œil à mon réveil qui indiquait trois heures trente du matin et me rendais dans la salle de bain où je m'aspergeais le visage à grand renfort d'eau fraîche, puis retournais dans ma chambre. Là, je fus surprise d'y trouver ma mère, assise sur mon lit, le visage inquiet. Elle m'observa un moment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Encore un cauchemar ? Il s'agissait là plus d'une constatation que d'une simple question.

_Encore ? _Moi qui pensais qu'elle venait juste de s'en apercevoir, parfois ma mère m'étonnait.

- Tu sais, je me suis renseigné, ajouta t'elle hésitante. Et ils ont un bon psychologue à Port Angeles. Si tu veux, avec ton père on peut te prendre rendez-vous pour toi ? Je suis sûre que quelque part cela te soulagera d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Sûrement pas ! Lâchais je d'un ton brusque, presque méchant. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais un cauchemar de temps en temps que je dois allez voir un charlatan !

- De temps en temps ? Lança ma mère d'un ton ironique. Tu crois que lors du déménagement, quand on dormait à l'hôtel, je n'ai pas remarqué que tu en faisais déjà ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la lumière sous ta porte jusque tard la nuit, preuve que tu repousses autant que tu peux l'heure de dormir ? Hé bien détrompes toi. Je l'ai effectivement remarqué et ton père aussi. Nous ne sommes pas aussi stupide que tu as l'air de le croire.

- J'n'irais pas voir de psy, répondis-je. Je me gère toute seule et je n'ais pas besoin d'aide.

- Et moi, je n'ais pas envi que ma fille s'écroule de fatigue ! Rétorqua t'elle.

- Je ne m'écroulerais pas de fatigue comme tu dis, lançais-je. Et puis je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Et voir un psy n'en fait certainement pas parti.

- Retourner à Rochester également je suppose ?

- Rochester aussi. Confirmais-je déterminée.

- Bien. Tu n'iras pas à Rochester, me dit elle. Je tenterais de m'arranger avec ton père. Mais si jamais tu refais des cauchemars, je te prends rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Et cela, même si je dois t'y emmener pieds et poings liés. Suis-je bien assez clair ?

- Très.

Après un dernier regard insistant, ma mère consentie à quitter ma chambre et je retournais me coucher à moitié furieuse. Furieuse d'avoir été aussi négligente. Mais j'étais aussi soulagée de ne pas avoir besoin de retourner à Rochester pour mon anniversaire. Comme d'habitude, il me fut impossible de retrouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Heureusement, j'avais assez de temps pour être en mesure de camoufler tous signes de fatigue à mon entourage.

Le lendemain, je quittais la maison, direction le lycée. Voyant mon expression, Colin me ficha la paix durant tout le voyage, craignant sans doute de faire le chemin à pied, si par mégarde il s'aventurerait à une quelconque provocation à mon encontre, ce qui était sage de sa part car vu mon taux de fatigue actuel, il était clair qu'il n'y aurait pas coupé.

Les cours se déroulèrent d'une lenteur effarante et j'en venais à me demander si je n'allais pas mourir d'ennui. Je me permettais donc de ne pas écouter ce que disaient les professeurs. De toutes façons, j'étais dans un état d'énervement et de stress ne me permettant pas d'être attentive à quoi que ce soit, demandant un minimum de concentration.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, je pus cette fois ci assouvir mon besoin de solitude. Je voyais bien que les autres auraient bien aimé venir me rejoindre mais mon attitude dût les en empêcher. De plus, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise avec Mike, Eric et Tyler. Quand à Lauren, elle ne valait même pas la peine que j'en parle.

Puis enfin le cours d'espagnol arriva, annonçant mes deux dernières heures de calvaire avant ma libération journalière. Comme la veille et ce matin, je choisissais la place la plus éloignée près de la fenêtre. Une fois assise, je me replongeais dans mes pensées, me demandant comment échapper au psychologue que ma mère voulait que je consulte. Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque le prof appela les élèves de la table voisine à la mienne : Emmett Cullen et sa sœur Alice…

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plut. Merci de me laisser une petite review si vous le souhaitez.. Réponse assurée de ma part.**

**Biz et rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre. :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 Premier contact

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux sorti tous droit de mon esprit. L'histoire provient de mon imagination._

_Voilà le troisième chapitre. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je sais, j'ais mis beaucoup de temps pour le poster mais promis, je serais moins longue pour le prochain._

Chapitre 3 : Premier contact

_Une fois assise, je me replongeais dans mes pensées, me demandant comment échapper au psychologue que ma mère voulait que je consulte. Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque le prof appela les élèves de la table voisine à la mienne : Emmett Cullen et sa sœur Alice…_

Intriguée, je jetais un coup d'œil de leur côté. Les deux Cullen semblaient dans leur propre monde. Je les enviais de pouvoir échapper ainsi à la réalité. Quand je portait mes yeux sur Alice, je restais bouche bée en remarquant que son chemisier noir sortait tout droit de la dernière collection de Ralph Lauren. Celui-ci devait à lui tout seul valoir sans aucun doute plus cher que ma propre voiture.

Je n'osais imaginer le contenu de leur compte en banque si Alice pouvait se permettre s'acheter ce genre de fringues. De toute façon, quand on posait nos yeux sur eux, il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer que même des haillons leurs iraient, ils paraissaient si parfait... D'ailleurs, ces deux là me semblaient encore plus beaux que dans mes souvenirs.

Ayant peur de me faire surprendre en plein matage, je décidais de me focaliser sur le cours qui venait de débuter. Malgré le mystère qui les entouraient et les rumeurs courant à leur sujet, ils ne me paraissaient pas si méchant que cela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mystère ou pas, cela ne sembla pas perturber le professionnalisme de madame Goff qui interrogea le dénommé Emmett sans trouble apparent. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix grave non moins teintée d'une certaine douceur qui contrastait avec sa carrure impressionnante.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, je décidais de jeter un regard furtif dans sa direction. Manque de chance, il se tourna vers moi au même moment. Sa réaction me surprit tant et si bien, que je fis un sursaut , me faisant presque tomber de ma chaise. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent également dans ma direction. Génial ! J'adorais me faire humilié en public. Madame Goff me lanca un regard réprobateur avant de poursuivre son cours.

Je tentais de reprendre contenance, non sans insulter cette abruti de Cullen. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, ne pouvant décemment pas être la responsable. S'il ne m'avait pas surprise, je ne me serais pas fait remarquer. Et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, il souriait bêtement ce crétin. C'était peut être pas moi qui le faisait rire, mais je le prenais comme ça. Que voulez vous, j'étais en colère et vexée. Le reste du cours se déroula trop lentement à mon goût. Chaque fois que je tournais la tête vers Cullen, il avait toujours ce petit sourire, alors que jusque là je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire.

Quand la cloche annonçant enfin la fin du cours se décida à sonner, je courais presque jusqu'à ma voiture pour échapper à la foule. Machinalement, mon regard se posa sur la Volvo grise. Je les trouvais ainsi tous les cinq en train de bavarder de manière animée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Emmett avait dit, mais Alice lui flanqua une tape derrière la tête. Mon frère me coupa dans mon observation en entrant dans ma voiture. Il me regarda, puis les Cullen, puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur moi.

- Tu matais Cullen ? Un sourire mauvais se formant sur son visage.

- Non, protestais-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le materais.

- Menteuse, répondit il.

- Fermes là donc un peu pour changer, m'énervais je.

Il boucla sa ceinture en silence, mais il me regardait toujours sans se départir de son sourire. Ce qui avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise, c'était ce sourire là que Royce arborait cette fameuse nuit. Essayant de repousser cette image dans mon esprit, je démarrais le moteur. Malheureusement, mon frère avait décidé de ne pas en rester là et continua sur sa lancée.

- Alors comme ça Emmett Cullen te plaît ? Repris t'il.

- N'importe quoi, m'énervais je. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui. Ni par personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant fous moi la paix.

- Il a de la chance Cullen, lâcha t'il.

- Pardon ? Le questionnais je surpris. De quoi tu parles ?

- Je veux juste dire que la seule chose que tu sais apporté se sont des emmerdes, expliqua t'il. Tu as cette capacité de pourrir la vie des gens qui t'entoure. Des fois j'aurais préféré que tu n'existes pas. Au moins on serait toujours à Rochester. Mais non ! Il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, mettant par la même occasion le bazar dans la vie de toute la famille. Alors oui ! Cullen a de la chance que tu ne sois pas attiré par lui. Comme ça tu lui pourriras pas ça vie !

Je fis mine d'ignorer ses paroles en me focalisant sur la route. Lui cachant ainsi à quel points celles-ci m'avaient blessée. Je ne pouvait pas lui donner tord cependant. Cela faisait des jours que je le pensais. En fait depuis la visite de Royce. A cause de moi, j'avais mis un foutoir monstre dans la vie de mes parents. Et je savais pertinemment que je n'apportais rien de bon aux gens que je côtoyais. La preuve, je n'avais repris contact avec aucune de mes connaissances de Rochester et évitais par la même occasion de m'en faire de nouvelles à Forks. Mon visage ne devait cependant pas refléter l'impassibilité que je souhaitais lui voir prendre car vu son petit rire, il était évident qu'il avait compris l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur moi.

- Tu vois ! Ajouta t'il. Ton silence est un aveu.

Là s'en était trop ! Je me garais rapidement sur le bas côté, lui détachais sa ceinture, ouvrit sa portière et l'éjectais de ma voiture sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir, puis refermais les portières à clé. Ah ça allait mieux tout à coup !

Alors que je recommençais à rouler, je le vis me faire signe dans le rétroviseur. Je mis la marche arrière en un temps record et une fois à sa hauteur, j'ouvrir ma fenêtre. Il me lança un regard triomphant, se disant sans doute que j'allais abdiquer de peur de recevoir les foudres de ma mère. Que neni mon gars ! Je pris un plaisir sadique à lui faire ravaler son petit air suffisant à ce sale petit prétentieux. J'attrapais son sac encore dans la voiture et que je lui tendit en arborant à mon tour un sourire à la Rosalie.

- T'as oublié ton sac ! minaudais-je

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que je le lâchais à ses pieds comme il restait figé. Je devais me dépêcher de rentrer après tout ! Après lui avoir fait un geste obscène pour agrémenter le tout, je repartis en trombe jusqu'à chez moi.

Une fois arrivé, sans un mot pour personne, je fonçais dans ma chambre dans laquelle je m'enfermais à doubles tours. Les paroles de mon frère me revinrent en mémoire et, retenant mes larmes, je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Même si je le savais déjà, le fait de s'entendre dire par son propre frère qu'on était responsable de tous les maux de la famille, confirmait mes doutes et cela s'avérait bien plus douloureux que je ne pensais.

Je restais là à ressasser mes sombres pensées sans me préoccuper du temps qui passe. Ce fut ma mère qui me sortit de ma réflexion en frappant à ma porte, Le ton de sa voix m'indiquait son mécontentement plus qu'évident. Colin avait dut rentrer du lycée… Ca allait être la saint Rosalie avant l'heure, je le sens. Ma mère étant de toute façon déjà énervée, je ne voyais pas pourquoi me presser et pris donc tout mon temps.

Ce fut donc d'un pas traînant que je me rendais dans le salon, où je trouvais Colin assis sur le canapé. En voyant que mon père se trouvait également dans la pièce, je grimaçais. La discussion allait être pire que je ne le pensais… Mes parents arboraient tous les deux un air furieux. Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce, puis mon père lança les hostilités :

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu vas bientôt avoir dix sept ans Rosalie ? Et toi Colin, bientôt seize ans ?

- Oui, répondîmes nous en chœur, mon frère trouvant un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures.

- Alors pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi il faut toujours que vous agissiez de la sorte, lâcha t'il. Même votre frère agit en adulte comparé à vous. Et j'avoue en avoir plus que marre de vos disputes. Que vont pensez les gens en vous voyant si peu distingués ?

J'eus un petit ricanement à la remarque de mon père. Lui et ma mère passaient leur temps à courir après la reconnaissance. Quand on vivait encore à Rochester et que je sortais avec Royce, mes parents agissaient avec les King comme si ils se retrouvaient en présence d'une famille royale dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques titres de noblesse.

- Ravi de savoir que ça t'amuse, s'énerva ma mère. Tu es vraiment irresponsable. Laissé ton frère rentrer tous seul ! Non mais quel idée ? A quoi tu pensais à ce moment là ?

Je m'abstenais de lui dire que la seule chose que j'avais en tête, c'était d'avoir enfin la paix.

- Il aurait put se faire renverser par une voiture, continua ma mère. Ou se faire kidnappé….

- Désolé, m'excusais je. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Tu ne penses pas à grand chose en ce moment, poursuivit mon père. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de présenter des excuses à ton frère et changer immédiatement de comportement. Et pour être sûr que cela te serve de leçon, tu es privé de sortie, sauf pour aller en cours, de téléphone et d'Internet pendant le trois prochaines semaines. Suis je bien clair ?

J'hochais la tête, bien que rageant intérieurement en voyant mon frère s'en sortir admirablement, comme à son habitude. Quoique sa punition n'avait rien d'une punition en soit, puisque je ne sortais jamais de chez moi et je n'avais personne à qui téléphoner.

Pour Internet en revanche, c'était plus embêtant, ne pouvant plus télécharger de nouvelles partitions de guitare. Pas grave, je me débrouillerais autrement. Après tout, le lycée de Forks devait bien avoir une bibliothèque avec un accès Internet et mes parents n'étaient pas obligés de connaître mon emploi du temps. Mais bon ! Histoire de donner le change, je soufflais un bon coup et montais dans ma chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, mon père me rejoignit pour prendre mon téléphone et me confisquer ma clé wifi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Mes parents jouaient au couple modèle en parlant de leur journée respective, qui soi dit en passant était encore plus barbante que la mienne, Colin me faisait de grand sourire victorieux, et Andrews parlait des amis qu'il s'était fait à Forks.

De retour dans mon antre personnelle, je passais une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Je pris soin d'éteindre ma lumière, histoire que ma mère me laisse tranquille. Après maintes réflexions concernant les affirmations de mon père, j'en vins à la conclusion que pour avoir la enfin la paix, j'allais devoir me remettre à jouer à la fille modèle que j'étais autrefois, du moins en apparences. Et parallèlement trouver un moyen d'éviter autant que possible de me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Colin, sachant tout au fond de moi qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas l'étriper dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Tout d'abord, la première chose à faire était de me trouver un job à mi-temps. En revanche, le plus dur sera de prendre sur moi question sociabilité, moi qui avais toujours du mal à avoir un contact avec les gens. Au moins, c'était une bonne occasion d'apprendre à contenir ma peur et mon dégoût. Mais une chose était sure, je ne comptais certainement pas renouveler mes anciennes erreurs. Et de ce fait, je ne souhaitais surtout pas être « amie » avec Lauren Malory ! Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir pour ma propre santé mentale. Si je traînais avec cette fille j'allais finir par me pendre, ou plus certainement par la pendre elle ! Quoique… La faire disparaître serait sûrement d'utilité publiques.

Ensuite, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Colin. Je détestais quand il avait le dernier mot. Il savait comment apitoyer mes parents et il en profitait bien. Sans compter que depuis ma rupture avec l'autre, c'était devenu beaucoup plus facile pour lui de me faire punir et de se mettre mes parents dans la poche. En y réfléchissant bien, j'avais peut être trouvé le moyen de retourner la situation. Par contre, il allait vraiment me tuer sur ce coup là. Mais cela me gênait il vraiment qu'il mette fin à mes jours ? Pas sûr… Surtout quand on voyait à quoi ma vie ressemblait actuellement.

Enfin, le sujet Emmett me vint en tête. Etais je absolument certaine de n'avoir aucun intérêt à son égard ? Que savais je vraiment de lui ?

Qu'il était célibataire et qu'aucune fille de Forks ne lui plaisait. Je n'étais pas vraiment de Forks donc j'avais peut être mes chances qui sait ? Mais peut être aussi qu'il était gay ! Après tout, il était horriblement beau, et la plupart des mecs canons sont gays, c'est une vérité universelle (quel gâchis si vous voulez mon avis !). Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il m'avait l'air d'être plutôt intelligent, ce qui changeait des garçons abrutis. Et pour finir, qu'il avait un sourire craquant. En définitive, il avait tout pour lui.

Par contre, je n'oubliais pas qu'il avait osé se foutre de moi pendant tous le cours d'espagnol et que toujours à cause de monsieur, je m'étais payé la honte. Mais plus que tout, Royce aussi était beau et charmant quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de se révéler être un monstre. Et puis soyons réaliste. Qu'est ce que je pouvais apporté à quelqu'un, que ce soit Emmett Cullen ou non ? La réponse était simple : rien de bon, la seule chose que je savais c'est que vu comme j'étais impur, je ne pouvais que le salir. Et de toute façon, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me mettais à penser à lui de cette manière là. Puisque comme on me l'avait si bien dit, je n'étais rien. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée, c'était pour détruire la vie de mes proches. Pour son bien, je ne devais pas m'approcher de lui. Ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Je passais donc le reste de ma nuit à me répéter ces paroles « Emmett Cullen n'était rien pour moi ». Malgré ça, plus je me les répétais, plus ses paroles me sonnaient faux.

_Merci de me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait._


	5. La vie à Forks

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sorti tous droit de mon esprit. L'histoire provient de mon imagination._

_Chose promise, chose chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement que le dernier._

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vous reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres._

La vie à Forks

Déjà trois semaines que je vivais à Forks. Trois longues semaines. Le point positif, c'était que ma punition était levée et que ma famille partait à Rochester demain. Avant même leur départ, j'espérais que mes parents oublient Colin à Rochester ou dans un aéroport. L'idée me séduisait beaucoup. Mais les connaissant, ils n'oublieront jamais leur précieux fils.

Sinon, ma vie n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Je restais toujours seule pour les repas au lycée, je m'asseyais toujours au fond de la classe pendant les cours, je ne parlais avec presque personnes, aussi bien chez moi qu'à l'école, et je faisais toujours des cauchemars la nuit. En réalité, je parlais un peu avec Marie et parfois à Adam qui se joignait à nous. Je les soupçonnais d'être amoureux mais de ne pas osés se déclarer. C'était la seule qui venait me voir. Parfois, elle comprenait mon besoin de rester seule et l'acceptait sans me poser de question.

Pour les changements, il y en avait trois. Le premier, c'était que je travaillais Chez Newton, un magasin de sport. Le hic, c'était que Mike y travaillait aussi et qu'il pouvait se montrer très collant quand il le voulait, et même quand il ne le voulait pas. Mais madame Newton était plutôt gentille. Et puis, ma mère semblait rassurée que je travaille. Je l'avais surprise à plusieurs occasions m'observer. Je pensais même qu'elle avait du fouiller dans ma chambre. Mais elle avait du se casser les dents, car je n'avais rien qui pouvait expliquer mon besoin de changer de vie et de solitude.

La seconde chose, je commençais à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise quand il y avait du monde. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une apparence car si je devais me retrouver seule avec un groupe de garçons, je deviendrais hystérique. Mais, je travaillais beaucoup sur moi pour tenter de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et que tout cela n'était en fait qu'un horrible cauchemar. J'étais passé maître dans l'art de tout enfouir au plus profond de moi.

Et la dernière chose, c'était que j'évitais Emmett Cullen. Je ne le regardais plus, je ne parlais pas de lui et j'évitais de m'asseoir près de lui en cours. Bref, je faisais comme si il n'existait pas. A aucuns moments, je ne m'étais doutée que ce soit aussi dur car en revanche, j'avais le plus grand mal à ne pas penser à lui.

Je poussais un soupir et me préparais pour une journée en enfer. Comme toujours, une fois prête, je filais directement à ma voiture en passant un rapide bonjour à ma mère et Andrews. A peine je fus assise, que Colin monta à son tour. Durant le trajet, il s'amusa à râler que ma punition soit déjà terminée, à sa plus grande consternation. Difficile de ne pas le jeter hors de ma voiture.

Une fois arrivés, il fila vers les autres. Comme à son habitude, Malory me regarda avec dédain. Cette fille m'énervait de plus en plus avec son look de fille facile et vulgaire. Préférant l'ignorer, je filais en cours. Beurk, je commençais par maths. Et dire que pour une fois la journée avait commencé par une pensée positive.

La matinée passa de façon horriblement lente. A midi, je m'asseyais comme toujours seule. Ce qui était inhabituel, ce fut que mon frère et ses amis s'assirent à ma table. Marie et Adam me firent un regard d'excuse tandis que les autres firent comme si je n'existais pas. J'observais leur manège un petit moment, puis, n'y tenant plus, je mis une énorme claque derrière la tête de mon frère pour avoir son attention. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette idée mais je devrais le faire plus souvent. Ca laissait pas de marques, ça lui faisait mal et ça m'avait bien défoulée.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ?, s'énerva t'il tout en me fusillant du regard. Ca fait mal.

- Je m'en fous, répondis sèchement. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à ma table ?

- J'ai plus le droit de manger avec ma grande sœur ?, me demanda t'il.

Je le fixais comme si il s'agissait d'un martien. Depuis qu'il était lui aussi au lycée, il faisait comme si nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté. Et là, d'un coup, monsieur veut manger avec moi en jouant la carte d'être avec sa grande sœur. Il ne m'avait même pas insulté en plus Je devais être paranoïaque car je trouvais ça louche. Ou sinon mon frère était malade. Dans tous les cas ce n'était pas naturel.

- Si bien sûre. Nous sommes tellement proche tout les deux, ironisais je.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Très drôle, me dit il. Je fais des efforts et toi t'es méchante avec moi.

- J'ai compris, fis je en réalisant enfin le but de sa venue. Tu veux quoi ?

- Je peux pas venir juste pour le plaisir de te voir ?, s'offusqua t'il

Il me fixa dans les yeux. Je compris combien mon frère me prenait pour une imbécile. Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour croire son baratin. Il dût comprendre mon scepticisme, car il détourna le regard, se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ok, lâcha t'il. J'ai besoin de ta voiture le week-end prochain. Ils vont à la Push et ils m'ont proposés de venir avec eux. Mais vu qu'il n'y aura pas assez de voiture, je me suis proposé d'emmener Lauren. Tu veux bien me prêter ta voiture ?

A peine eut il finit que j'explosais de rire. Il avait eut son permis au bout de la troisième fois et il voulait que je lui prête ma voiture. Hilarant. Surtout pour faire monter Malory dedans. Finalement, la journée n'était pas aussi nulle que ça. Pour une fois que Colin me remontait le moral. Mon frère prit son visage vexé, ce qui redoubla mon fou rire. Je mis dix bonnes minutes à me calmer.

- Maintenant que tu as fini de rire, je peux avoir ta réponse, s'agaça t'il.

- Tu veux que je te prête MA voiture, pour que tu emmènes Lauren je ne sais où si j'ai bien compris, énumérais je.

- Oui, confirma t'il.

- Hum.. Laisse moi réfléchir….La réponse est hors de question.

- Et pourquoi ? Donne moi une bonne raison, cracha t'il.

- Je vais même t'en donner trois, rétorquais je. Je prête pas ma voiture, pour t'embêter et parce que je déteste Lauren autant qu'elle me déteste.

- Je ferais tous ce que tu veux, me supplia t'il.

- Tentant mais même pas en rêve, répondis je. Je ne te prêterais pas ma voiture.

Ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation, je me dirigeais vers mon cours de sport. De toute façon, la vue de Lauren m'avait coupée l'appétit. N'empêche, Colin devait vraiment y tenir pour me demander un service.

Je restais un moment sous un arbre près du gymnase, attendant que le prof et les autres arrivent. Manque de chance, les premiers à venir furent Emmett Cullen et Jasper Whitlock. Comme s'il savait que j'étais ici, le premier se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire timide. Ce n'était pas mon genre, mais je crois que j'étais en train de prendre la couleur d'une tomate. Par chance, je fus sauvée par Marie et Adam. Je les rejoignis, réussissant à détourner mon regard avec peine de celui d'Emmett.

Dans le vestiaire, je me changeais rapidement et attendis que Marie en fasse de même. De toute façon, j'avais encore le temps avant le début du cours. Je m'étais adossée contre un casier, et attendais en silence. Soudain, Marie se tourna vers moi et me regarda étrangement. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Je décidais de l'aider à se lancer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demandais je.

- Euh... Non…En fait si, bafouilla t'elle. Tout à l'heure, tu n'aurais peut être pas dut dire à Lauren que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Ah bon !, m'étonnais je. Pourquoi ?

- Lauren n'a pas appréciée, répondit Marie hésitante. Elle peut faire de ta vie un enfer tu sais.

Sa remarque me fit rire. Pas que je me moquais d'elle. Non, c'était juste nerveux. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que Lauren aurait put faire pour rendre ma vie encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pour faire de ma vie un enfer, il aurait fallut que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. Mais ça, Lauren ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je réussissais enfin à m'arrêter.

- Désolée, m'excusais je. C'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour rendre ma vie aussi horrible.

- Elle trouvera bien un truc, m'assura t'elle. Lauren aime bien contrôler tout le monde. Et elle déteste quand les choses ne vont pas dans son sens.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, répondis je. Lauren ne ma fait pas peur.

Je lui fis un sourire, ou une espèce de grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire, histoire de la rassurer. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, on alla dans le gymnase.

On terminait aujourd'hui le cycle de basket. Le coach Clapp devait juste arbitrer le match fille contre garçon. Je grimaçais en entendant que c'était mon équipe qui allait jouer contre celle d'Emmett et Jasper. A croire que l'on voulait coûte que coûte que je sois avec lui. Ca en devenait démoralisant. Quoique, il y avait pire que de courir après Emmett Cullen comme torture.

Au début du match, tout se passait bien. Comme je m'y attendais, on se faisait battre. Et quand je disais battre, je ne parlais pas d'une victoire des garçons, mais plutôt une humiliation. Ils semblaient être partout sur le terrain, un peu comme si celui-ci était trop petit pour eux. C'était à peine si nous arrivions à marquer des points, et encore, j'avais l'impression que c'était uniquement parce que les deux garçons avaient pitié de nous. De plus, tandis que Marie et moi étions à bout de souffle, eux semblaient en pleine forme. A croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Tous ça pour dire qu'ils s'amusaient à nous balader sur le terrain durant une bonne partie du match. J'aurais put dire tout le match, mais Clapp dut y mettre fin par ma faute.

J'étais devant le panier ennemi, quand Jasper passa à côté de moi. Et sans que j'en sache vraiment la raison, une vague de colère monta en moi. Un peu comme si tous ce qui s'était passé et que j'avais gardé en moi depuis le licenciement de mon père remontait à la surface. Aussi, je fis la seule chose possible, Je fonçais sur Cullen pour récupérer le ballon. Et aussitôt, je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol avec l'horrible impression d'avoir percutée un mur en béton.

_Merci de bien vouloir me laisser une petite review pour me signaler votre passage._


	6. Incidents

_Disclaimer__: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sorti tous droit de mon esprit. L'histoire provient de mon imagination._

_Encore un gros merci à toutes ( et tous) pour vos reviews. Savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît fait toujours plaisir._

_Sinon comme, je publie ce chapitre en décembre. J'aurais pu le mettre pour Noël, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas trop vous faire attendre non plus._

_Sinon un gros merci à ma Bêta._

L' incident

Aussi, je fis la seule chose possible, Je fonçais sur Cullen pour récupérer le ballon. Aussitôt, je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol.

Sans trop savoir comment, j'avais percutée un mur. Mais qu'est ce qu'un mur faisait au milieu du terrain ? Pourtant, il ne m'avait pas semblé qu'il y en avait un avant. Je me décidais donc à ouvrir les yeux et à me relever.

- Ca va Rosalie ?, me demanda Marie inquiète.

- Oui, répondis-je. Enfin à part un horrible mal de tête.

Je regardais un peu autour de moi tandis que Marie me parlait. Ainsi, j'apprenais que le mur se prénommait Emmett Cullen. Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Par contre, il ne devait pas souvent se blesser. Son corps était aussi dur que du béton. D'ailleurs, je le vis un peu plus loin en compagnie de Jasper. Tous deux me regardaient un peu bizarrement. Je secouais la tête, mettant ça sur le compte du coup que j'avais reçu.

- Bon, lança le prof. Fin du match. Hale tu vas à l'infirmerie, m'ordonna t'il. Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis. Cullen, vu que t'es responsable tu l'accompagnes.

- Non. Ca va aller, protestais-je.

- Pas de discussion, gronda monsieur Clapp. C'est un ordre alors vous faites ce que je vous dis tous les deux.

A contrecœur, je m'exécutais. Mais pour être franche ça m'ennuyait pour deux raisons. La première était que je détestais tout ce qui était en rapport avec le milieu médical, me rappelant un peu trop la raison pour laquelle j'étais allé voir un médecin la dernière fois. La seconde, Il s'agissait du silence pesant qui régnait. Emmett ne disait rien et semblait furieux contre moi pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il semblait me fuir aussi car il marchait un peu en retrait devant moi. Après tout, c'était moi la victime ! C'était à moi d'être en colère. Néanmoins, je ne disais rien. Si le silence convenait à monsieur Cullen.

Sauf que je détestais ignorer la raison pour laquelle il m'en voulait. Si il m'en voulait, le bon sens aurait voulut que je m'excuse. De quoi ? Aucune idée. De toute façon, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'excuser de m'être fait mal. Peut être que je lui avais fait mal à lui aussi ? Impossible ! Son corps était sûrement fait en béton ou en titane vu le mal de tête que je me payais. Ou sinon, il venait d'une planète qui s'appelait krypton. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que j'aille voir l'infirmière au vue des idées vraiment loufoques qui traversaient mon esprit. Le cerveau avait dut subir des dégâts.

Arrivé au bureau de madame Cope, Emmett lui expliqua la raison de notre présence et retourna dans le gymnase sans un mot pour moi, ni même un regard. Faisant semblant de rien, j'allais voir l'infirmière, dans l'infirmerie situé juste à côté du secrétariat, et la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut que Forks était vraiment isolé. L'infirmière était vraiment vieille. Je sais que pour les jeunes, dès qu'on dépasse l'âge de trente ans on était vieux. Mais là, elle avait dut les avoir à l'époque de Toutankhamon ses trente ans.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'infirmière me donna un mot pour que je retourne en cours. Marie vint aux nouvelles et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant. Indépendamment de ma volonté, mon regard chercha Emmett. Je le trouvais dans un coin du gymnase en train de parler avec Jasper. Visiblement, à voir leur visage, la discussion n'avait pas l'air d'être amicale. Jasper fusillait Emmett du regard et celui-ci faisait des grands gestes. Le garçon blond allait rétorquer quand son regard se posa sur moi. Le brun se tourna pour voir pourquoi son frère ne disait plus rien. Ses yeux me fixèrent et je crois que si je ne m'étais pas retenue, j'aurais fuit en courant loin d'eux. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur noire de haine et de colère. Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle peur de toute ma vie. Même avant mon départ de Rochester.

A cet instant, monsieur Clapp frappa dans ses mains, signalant que le cours était terminé. Les deux garçons partirent en direction du vestiaire, rompant le contact visuel entre Emmett et moi. Je ne l'aurais jamais avouée, mais je remerciais le prof. Si j'étais croyante, je lui aurais même allumée un cierge.

Me ressaisissant, je filais au vestiaire m'habiller et allais dans ma voiture. Je devais être parano, car j'avais l'impression que tout les Cullen et Withlock me regardaient.

- Pourquoi ils te regardent comme ça ?, me demanda Colin, me faisant sursauter car je ne l'avais pas vu et entendu.

- Abruti, sifflais je.

Pour toute réponse, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire moqueur, fier de son effet. Mais je ne lui répondais pas, car il avait confirmé mes doutes, les Cullen et les Withlock me regardaient. Dans un sens ça me rassurait, je n'étais pas parano. De l'autre, je me demandais pourquoi. Je démarrais la voiture pour rentrer chez moi et me débarrasser de Colin. J'avais hâte d'être demain pour ne plus être obligé de le voir durant tout un week-end. Ça allait être cool.

- Au fait, reprit mon frère. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi ils te regardaient tous comme ça ? Tu leur as fait quoi ? Si tu as des ennuis avec eux, je peux aller leur parler tu sais. Il suffit de demander.

- Je ne te prête toujours pas ma voiture le week-end prochain, répondis-je. Et je n'ai aucuns problèmes avec eux.

- Je m'en fous que tu aies des ennuis, rétorqua t'il. Je voulais juste ta voiture.

- J'avais pas devinée, marmonnais-je.

A peine arrivée, ma mère ordonna à mon frère de faire son sac pour leur départ de demain. Moi, je filais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je laissais tomber car mes pensées étaient tournées vers Emmett et sa famille. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment son corps pouvait être aussi dur. Je savais que le choc était proportionnel à la vitesse au moment de l'impact. Aussi, d'après les règles de physique, il aurait dut se faire mal et moi pas autant. En même temps, j'étais aussi douée en physique qu'en maths.

Ce fut ma mère qui me sortit de mes pensées en entrant dans ma chambre.

- C'est comme ça que tu fais tes devoirs ?, se moqua t'elle gentiment.

- Non. C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose, rétorquais-je.

- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?, demanda t'elle.

Je regardais ma mère surprise. Finalement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ma mère devait être dotée de l'instinct maternel. Ce n'était donc pas une légende !

- Tu sais Rose, poursuivit-elle. Quand j'ai vu ton père la première fois, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je l'aimais. Lui, il n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour et moi je le snobais. Et puis, un jour il a commencé à faire la cour à une autre et là je me suis dit « mais qu'est ce que je fais ? C'est l'homme de ma vie et je le laisse partir avec une autre ». Et la suite, tu la connais.

Wouah ! Je devais être dans la quatrième dimension car ma mère avait une discussion mère fille avec moi. A moins que je me sois en plein rêve. Ou cauchemars si elle se mettait à me parler des garçons. J'essayais de ne pas paraître trop surprise ou choquée et hochais la tête, comme si j'étais d'accord.

- Alors si tu te pose des questions au sujet d'un garçon, et je me doute duquel, on pourrait en parler avec ta grand-mère et arranger les choses, continuât 'elle. On l'inviterait à dîner et après on vous laisserait un peu seul. Enfin, pour ça il faudrait que tu viennes à Rochester bien sure.

Ok ! C'était plus le genre de ma mère. Elle voulait que je vienne avec eux à Rochester. Cela m'étonnait aussi qu'elle me laisse ici sans rien tenter. Par contre, j'avais peur de savoir de quel garçon elle parlait. Finalement, elle n'avait pas lâchée l'affaire avec lui. Elle devait prendre mon silence pour un oui car ma mère avait un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas comprit que c'était uniquement pour ne pas laisser éclater ma colère.

- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?, me questionna t'elle.

- Je n'irais pas à Rochester, rétorquais-je un peu sèchement. Et je ne pensais pas à un garçon. Et si mes soupçons sont justes, encore moins si il s'agit de Royce.

- Rose, souffla t'elle. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois bien que tu es bizarre depuis notre départ. Tu t'isoles, tu n'as presque pas d'amis. Tu aimes Royce et tu as peur qu'il t'en veuille et te rejette, alors tu n'oses pas lui avouer ou en parler avec quelqu'un. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et tu ne sauras jamais si tu te laisses guider par la peur. Tu devrais vraiment venir et parler avec lui.

- Je n'aime pas Royce, m'énervais-je. Je préfère encore me pendre que devoir lui faire face.

- C'est ce que tu crois, insista-t'elle. Mais ton comportement détrompe tes paroles.

- Faux, réfutais-je ses paroles d'un ton cassant. Ça c'est ce dont tu as envies. Je n'aime pas Royce. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je le hais tellement, que l'idée de me remettre avec lui me donne envie de vomir. Ce type me répugne. Si tu savais combien je le hais. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais autant de haine en moi. Alors par pitié, arrête d'essayer de me convaincre de me remettre avec lui.

Je venais de laisser ma colère parler à ma place. Il y avait même des larmes de colère qui menaçaient de couler sur mon visage. Choquée par mes propos, ma mère ne disait rien. Finalement, elle était définitivement dénuée d'instinct maternel. Voyant qu'elle me regardait bizarrement, je regrettais mes paroles. Je pense que ma mère ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup là.

- Et maintenant, si tu le permets j'ai mes devoirs à faire, soufflais-je.

Sans un mot, ma mère sortit de ma chambre. A peine la porte fermée, que les larmes coulèrent. Comment ma mère pouvait penser que Royce était un type bien ? Mais surtout comment pouvait-elle être aveugle pour croire que j'étais amoureuse de Royce ? Enervée, je jetais mes cahiers et mes livres situés sur le bureau par terre. Puis, je m'allongeais sur mon lit. La fatigue l'emportant, je m'endormis. Malheureusement, mes cauchemars n'avaient pas disparus eux.

_N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaït. Je vous promet de vous répondre._


	7. Interrogation

_Disclaimer__: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sorti tous droit de mon esprit. L'histoire provient de mon imagination._

_Je tiens à m'excuser. J'avais dit à certaines que j'essayerais d'envoyer un chapitre pour Noël, mais je suis tombé malade et je n'ais pas put le faire. Quand au mois de janvier, disons simplement que pour moi, il s'agit d'une période de l'année qui n'est pas facile. Mais promis, je vais me faire pardonner._

_Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews. Chaque fois que j'en reçois, cela me fait énormément plaisir. Et pour celle qui me découvre, sachez que je répond à toutes les reviews que l'on m'envoie. Par contre, je demanderais aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, de bien vouloir me donner un petit pseudo pour que je puisse vous répondre. Certaines le font déjà, mais d'autre non et le souci c'est que le site vous marque en tant que guest. Donc difficile de vous différencier._

_Guest __: Tun n'es pas la seule à t'étonner du comportement d'Emmett. Mais il ne faut pas oublié que ses réactions ne sont pas les mêmes que les autres étant donné sa condition de vampire. Quand à la mère de Rosalie, c'est certain qu'elle n'agirait pas comme ça si elle savait._

_Niou __: Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

_Mephys__ : Désolé pour l'attente. Voici la suite._

_Anna __: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Comme toi, je trouve que les fics sur Rosalie et Emmett sont trop rares. Pourtant, il s'agit de deux personnages intéressant d'après moi._

_Guest (__contente d'avoir lu un nouveau chapitre! je me demande pourquoi Emmett était comme ça par rapport à Rosalie?! il s'en veut peut être de l'avoir blessé?la mère de Rosalie ne comprend vraiment rien... si elle savait ce que Rose a vécu...)__: De toute les personnes qui a fait des hypothèses, tu es celle qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité. Quand à la mère de Rosalie, il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle ne sait pas le passé de sa fille. Sinon, elle n'agirait pas comme ça)_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et vous souhaite à toutes ( et peut être à tous même si j'en doute) une bonne lecture._

Chapitre 6 : Interrogation

Le lendemain, je partais au lycée sans un mot pour ma mère, toujours en colère contre elle. Autant avouer que j'attendais la fin des cours avec impatience. Ne pas la voir du week-end me permettrait de me calmer et de ne plus lui en vouloir. Et puis clou de la soirée, je n'avais pas à ramener Colin car mes parents viendraient le chercher directement ses cours finit.

Moins idiot que je ne le pensais, mon frère ne m'adressa pas la parole durant le cours trajet menant au lycée, voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur. La matinée passa trop lentement à mon goût. En plus, n'ayant pas dînée et prit de petit déjeuner, mon estomac se manifestait de façon bruyante. Trop bruyante au vue des regards que me lançait ma voisine de table. Quand enfin la cloche sonna la pause de midi, je me dirigeais calmement vers le réfectoire. Je pestais contre la file d'attente quand un plateau apparut devant mon nez. Etonnée, je regardais Emmett Cullen qui me le tendait avec un petit sourire en coin. Je remarquais que son regard noir avait fait place à une couleur dorée, lui donnant un côté chaleureux.

- Tiens, me dit-il. C'est pour me faire pardonner pour hier en cours de sport.

- Heu ! ….., fût ma réponse

Je me giflais mentalement. Il me tendait un plateau s'excusait et moi je ne trouvais rien de mieux à lui dire que « euh ». J'étais désespérante. N'importe quelles filles de ce lycée vendraient son âme pour ne serait ce qu'un sourire de lui. Et moi je disais euh . Et pendant qu'il me regardait, sûrement en se demandant si je n'étais pas stupide, moi je me fustigeais. Allez ma grande ! Ce n'est qu'un garçon. En plus, tu t'es payée la honte car ce crétin t'a fait tomber de sa chaise. Rectification ! Ce n'était pas un garçon mais un abruti.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine, répondis-je poliment. Je peux faire la queue, comme tout le monde.

Et comme de bien entendu, mon ventre se mit à crier famine. Si même mon corps se mettait à me trahir, j'étais mal barrée. Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit.

- Tu en es sûre ? , demanda t'il moqueur. Parce qu'on dirait que tu as très faim.

- Oh ! Ca va ! , rétorquais-je en lui prenant le plateau des mains. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de se moquer des gens.

- Tout le temps, s'amusa-t-il.

Puis il fit demi-tour et partit, non sans m'avoir lancé un « bon appétit »avant de rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Ces derniers, notamment le plus jeune, le regardait avec colère. Comme s'il venait de commettre un acte de cannibalisme devant tout le monde. Puis, par curiosité, je détournais mon regard des Cullen et jetais un œil au plateau qu'il m'avait donné. Vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait dessus, on pouvait penser que je n'avais pas mangé pendant une semaine ou que je mangeais comme quatre.

Je m'asseyais à ma table. A peine mes fesses se posèrent sur la chaise que Marie arriva. Elle me regarda pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire. Si elle croyait que j'allais prendre les devant en lui disant tout, c'était mal me connaître.

- Alors ?, craqua t'elle. Toi et Cullen ?

- Quoi, moi et Cullen ?, rétorquais-je.

- Lui et sa famille parlent avec personne du lycée sans y être forcés, me dit-elle. Même les profs évitent de leur poser des questions. Et là, Emmett Cullen vient et te donne un plateau. Alors je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Vous êtes devenus proches quand il t'a accompagné à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, répondis-je surprise. Il ne m'a rien dit hier. Il m'a accompagné et une fois à l'infirmerie, il a décampé aussi sec.

- Oh ! , lâcha t'elle surprise. Dans ce cas, pourquoi il t'a donné à mangé ?

- Pour s'excuser de m'avoir à moitié assommée hier, supposais-je.

- Attends, s'exclama-t-elle. Hier il t'accompagne à l'infirmerie sans rien te dire et s'enfuit une fois que tu y es et aujourd'hui il te donne à manger ? Peut être qu'il a craqué pour toi. Si c'est le cas, les trois quarts des filles d'ici vont vouloir te tuer. Mais bon ! Avec un garde du corps comme lui, ça ne pose pas vraiment de problème.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! , me moquais-je. Il n'est pas intéressé par moi.

- Alors pourquoi agit-il comme ça avec toi ? , me demanda Marie avec un sourire victorieux.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! , répliquais-je. Il est juste poli. Ou bipolaire. Au choix. Mais j'espère sincèrement que la première hypothèse est la bonne.

Marie m'observa un peu et éclata de rire. Et je me joignis à elle. Cette fille était vraiment folle de croire qu'il pouvait être amoureux de moi. Comment cela pourrait il être le cas ?

- Non mais sérieux, reprit Marie une fois calmée. Il y a un truc entre toi et lui ?

- Tu te fais des idées, soufflais-je excédée. Et puis, Jessica l'a dit le premier jour ou je suis venue : il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles de Forks.

- Tu n'es pas de Forks, contra t'elle.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'intéresse. Si ça se trouve, il est gay.

J'admettais que mon excuse était vaseuse mais son insistance me portait un peu sur les nerfs. Je détestais que l'on me force la main, même si se n'était pas bien méchant. Elle voulait que je lui dise que j'appréciais Emmett alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un garçon banal, d'une famille banale et qui était juste un peu plus mignon que la moyenne.

Marie me regardait toujours avec un petit sourire pendant que je mangeais mes frites. Mais il était vrai que son attitude m'intriguait. Hier il semblait furieux et aujourd'hui il me donnait un plateau de nourriture. Mon hypothèse qu'il était bipolaire ne me paraissait soudainement plus aussi nulle que ça. Mais une petite voix dans mon esprit mettait toujours en avant la supposition de Marie comme quoi il m'aimait. Et cette idée n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Admettons que Cullen n'est pas de sentiments pour toi et réciproquement, reprit Marie. Pourquoi tu te fais un plaisir de manger tout ton plateau ?

- Pure politesse, répliquais-je. Il me l'a offert. Je ne vais quand même pas le jeter sans y toucher ? Ce serait impoli. Et puis on ne gâche pas la nourriture.

- Mais tu aurais pu le refuser, contesta t'elle. Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui l'aurait mangé.

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que cela ne se faisait pas de refuser les cadeaux, répondis-je.

- Surtout quand le garçon est un canon, tenta t'elle.

- Non. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un cadeau d'excuse, argumentais-je.

- Tu le trouves pas canon peut être ?, demanda t'elle incrédule.

- Pas du tout, mentis-je.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge car il était plus que canon. C'était un dieu ce mec. Mais si je l'avouais à mon amie, je n'avais pas fini d'entendre ses sous-entendus et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. De toute façon, comme je me l'étais déjà dit, aucun mec, qu'il soit Emmett Cullen ou un type aussi minable que Royce méritait une fille comme moi. La seule chose dont j'étais digne, c'était de finir ma vie seule. La preuve, j'étais la reine de l'auto apitoiement. Les hommes préféraient les femmes fortes ou stupides et refaites de partout. Moi, j'entrais dans la catégorie loque humaine. Il suffisait que je pense à quelque chose de positif pour que mon esprit passe au événement ayant eut lieu avec Royce avant mon départ.

- Je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour lui, soufflais-je. Et lui, il n'en a pas pour moi. Fin de la discussion s'il te plaît.

Marie du voir mon changement de comportement car elle ne continua pas la conversation. Moi, je repensais encore au jour ou j'avais commis l'erreur d'ouvrir la porte à mon ex. Soudain, j'eus l'impression d'étouffer dans le réfectoire. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici.

- Ca va Rosalie ?, s'inquiéta Marie.

- Oui, m'empressais-je de répondre. J'ai juste besoin de sortir un peu.

Sans un mot de plus, je prenais mes affaires et partais presque en courant. Mes pas me guidèrent jusque dans la cour ou je m'asseyais sur un banc. Je mettais ma tête entre mes jambes et essayais de me calmer. Pourtant, malgré mes efforts, j'avais toujours du mal à respirer. Je devais être ici depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Marie me rejoignit avec la mine grave.

- Hey ! Tu es sure que ça va aller ? demanda t'elle toujours inquiète.

- Oui, mentis-je. C'est juste que je me suis sentis mal.

- Allez viens, m'ordonna t'elle. Je t'emmène voir l'infirmière.

- Non, rétorquai-je un peu trop vivement.

Je secouais un peu la tête et lui fis un maigre sourire.

- Non, répétais-je plus calmement. C'est rien. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ?, me questionna t'elle le plus sérieusement possible. Tu es toute pâle.

- Ca va mieux, insistais-je. Je t'assure.

- Mouais, marmonna t'elle. Si tu le dis. Mais ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des crises de panique sans raison ?

- C'est la première fois.

Puis, sans un autre mot, je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours d'un pas traînant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller voir l'infirmière car si ma mère l'apprenait, elle était capable d'annuler le voyage à Rochester. Pire ! De me forcer à faire le voyage avec eux quitte à subir ma mauvaise humeur. Malgré ça, je n'étais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais en cours.

Aussi, je fus bien contente quand la sonnerie annonçant le week-end retentit. Sur le parking, je vis la voiture de mon père garé à côté de la mienne, lui et ma mère entre les deux. J'eus droit aux recommandations habituelles du genre « te couche pas trop tard » ou « pas de fête à la maison ». Lorsque Colin arriva, mes parents me souhaitèrent un bon week-end et toute ma famille fila jusqu'à Port Angeles ou un avion les attendait pour les emmener à Seattle.

Je les regardais partir pendant quelques secondes et montais dans ma voiture. Une fois chez moi, je fermais la porte à double tour et je filais dans ma chambre. Des que je fus à l'intérieur, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Je ne comprenais décidément pas pourquoi j'avais paniquée comme ça au lycée. C'était comme la veille, quand la colère m'avait envahit et que j'avais foncé dans Cullen. Je n'avais pas compris la raison d'une telle colère. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être maîtresse de mes sentiments. Ou alors je devenais complètement dingue. Mais aucunes de ses hypothèses ne me plaisait.

_Et voilà les filles. Je sais que les choses avancent petit à petit, mais d'ici deux ou trois chapitre, les choses avanceront plus vite. Et je vous réserve quelques surprises aussi. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit signe de votre passage._

_Sinon, pour celle qui veulent encore un peu de lecture, je vous conseille les fics de MaPlumeMagique sur le couple Emmett et Rosalie et les fics de Milk40, qui quand à elle, traduit de magnifique fiction de nos amis outre atlantique._

_Bonne soirée à toutes, Bellatrix18._


	8. Véra

_Disclaimer__: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux sorti tous droit de mon esprit. L'histoire provient de mon imagination._

_Surprise tous le monde. Je sais que vous vous y attendiez pas, mais j'ais dit que je me ferais pardonné et je n'ais trouvé que ce moyen là. Par contre, pour le prochain, il faudra attendre encore un peu. _

_Réponses aux anonymes_

_Nicky __: Merci pour la review. Quand à savoir ce qui va se passer, tu vas le savoir dans un instant._

_Elo-didi__ : Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Je vous fais aucune promesse quand à la publication, mais promis, je mettrais moins d'un mois pour publier._

Chapitre 7 : Véra

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me débarrassais de la corvée qu'était les devoirs. Puis, je filais prendre une bonne douche chaude qui me remit totalement d'aplomb, profitant d'être seule pour traîner sous l'eau chaude. Puis, je mis mon bas de jogging et mon t-shirt de Mickey Mantle*, l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe des Yankees. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, quand le téléphone sonna. Je me relevais rapidement et descendais dans le salon pour répondre.

- Allo !

- Salut Rose, me dit une voix enjouée qui me fit sourire.

- Véra !, m'exclamais-je. Ca fait un bail. Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu le saurais si tu répondais à mes mails ou que tu me téléphonais, rétorqua t'elle.

Je me sentais honteuse de sa réponse. Pour être honnête, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. Désireuse d'oublier Rochester, j'avais lâchement délaissée ma meilleure amie. Je ne comprenais même pas qu'elle me téléphone. A sa place, je l'aurais copieusement insultée et envoyée paître. Je ne méritais pas une amie comme elle.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Vera, m'excusais-je. Je suis nulle comme amie.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma t'elle sans aucun remords. Mais trêve de bavardages. Ta grand-mère m'a dit que ta famille venait en ville sans toi. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Dommage, lâcha t'elle. J'aurais bien aimés te voir. J'aurais put te faire culpabiliser comme je le voulais. Mais bon, je me contenterais de le faire par téléphone.

- T'aurais pas réussis à me faire lâcher la moindre petite larme, plaisantais-je.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna t'elle. Mais on s'en moque, ajouta t'elle. Parle-moi un peu de ta vie à Forks si tu veux que je te pardonne.

Je riais à sa phrase. Vera sera toujours Vera. Quoique je fasse, elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Je n'avais jamais non plus vraiment franchit les règles de l'amitié avec elle, comme draguée son petit ami. Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais Véra était comme une sœur. Je m'étais juste bornée à l'ignorer depuis mon départ. Même quand j'étais devenu populaire, je ne l'avais pas snobée comme je l'avais fait après mon départ. Et pourtant, elle ne m'en voulait pas. Pour elle, j'étais sa meilleure amie et j'avais toute sa confiance. Moi, je n'arrivais même pas à lui dire pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça. Vous parlez d'une amie.

- J'attends !, s'impatienta Vera.

- Désolée, m'excusais-je pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes. Ben ! Tu sais ! Forks c'est petit. Dans le lycée il y a moitié moins de monde que dans le notre. Le paysage est très vert. Et les gens sont sympas mais avide de nouveauté. On se croirait dans une mauvaise série B dont je serais l'héroïne. Sinon, les lycéens ont l'air sympa mais je ne leur parle pas vraiment. Il n'y a qu'une fille, Marie, à qui je parle. Elle est plutôt sympa. Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble un peu. Là je ne pourrais pas te dire en quoi, mais il y a une ressemblance quand même. Voilà !

- Hum ! Toujours aussi sociable toi, ironisa t'elle. Mais tu n'as pas oubliée de me dire quelque chose ?, me questionna t'elle.

- Ah si !, lui dis-je. Je crois que Colin est amoureux. La fille s'appelle Lauren Malory. Elle est du style Courtney Bennett **. Cruche sans cervelle, qui se barbouille de maquillage et s'habille comme une allumeuse dans l'espoir d'être jolie pour que l'on ne remarque pas qu'elle est stupide. Moi qui croyais mon frère gay. Remarque, quand tu vois et surtout entend Lauren et sa voix nasillarde, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'être….

- Je vois le genre, acquiesça Vera. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu ne m'as pas une seule fois parlée des garçons. T'as oubliée le plus important.

- T'es plus avec Dylan ?, m'étonnais-je.

- Si, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir si tu as des mecs mignons dans ton lycée. Ce n'est pas comme si je le trompais. Et puis change pas de sujet. Raconte !, m'ordonna t'elle.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, mentis-je. La plupart ne sont pas trop vilains, mais ils sont lourds. Aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna t'elle. Tu ne me mentirais pas ? Tu sais que je peux questionner Andrews pour savoir si tu dis vrai ?

- Il y a bien une famille un peu à l'écart, avouais-je. Leurs cinq enfants vont au lycée et ils sont pas mal. Mais bon, je n'aime pas me mêler aux commérages.

- Il s'appelle comment celui qui te plaît ?, me demanda t'elle innocemment.

- Aucun d'entre eux ne me plaît. C'est à peine si je les regarde et m'y intéresse, mentis-je.

- Allez ! Dis moi son prénom et sa description, insista t'elle.

- Il n'y a aucun garçon, insistais-je. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je me mêle pas aux autres et eux aussi. Donc je n'ai rien de croustillant à te dire ma belle.

- Pfffff, souffla t'elle. Tu gâche mon plaisir Rose. Tu aurais au moins put me mentir.

- Tu m'en vois désolée, ironisais je. Mais parles moi un peu de toi.

J'entendis Véra grommeler mais elle s'exécuta. Elle me parla de Dylan et elle, me disant que ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux entre eux, ayant passé le cap du flirt. Mon amie m'avoua qu'elle se voyait bien marié avec lui et avoir des enfants. Ensuite, elle me parla des cours et des derniers potins. Silencieusement, je la remerciais de ne pas parler de Royce. On parla près de deux heures avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Ca m'avait fait du bien de lui parler. Un peu comme si parler avec elle, effaçait tout ce qui était mauvais à Rochester. Mais un peu seulement. Une fois finit, je laissais tomber mes devoirs, n'ayant franchement plus la tête à ça. Je décidais de manger un morceau et de me coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut à cause de mon cauchemar. Il me semblait plus vif que d'habitude. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lançais un regard vers ma fenêtre. Elle était fermé et verrouillé mais le rideau était ouvert. J'avais oublié de le fermer, même si cela m'étonnais. Je me levais, les jambes flageolantes et le fermais quand mon regard capta quelque chose dehors. Sous un arbre se tenait Emmett Cullen qui me regardait. Je secouais la tête et fixais à nouveau l'extérieur mais il avait disparu. J'avais dût rêver. Aucun être humain ne pouvait disparaître en quelques secondes à peine. Pourtant, un doute s'insinua dans mon esprit. Et si je n'avais pas rêvée ?

_* : Mickey Manttle est un ancien jouer de l'équipe des Yankees très calèbre aux Etats-Unis._

_** : Courtney Bennett est une ancienne camarade de Rosalie dans son lycée de Rochester tous droit sortie de mon imagination. _

_Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je me rattraperais avec le prochain._

_Bonne journée à toutes et si vous voulez un peu de lecture, allez faire un tour du côté de Milk40 et MaPlumeMagique. Ca vaut le détour._


	9. La Push

Voilà la suite. Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais le prochain chapitre est écrit. Il me manque plus qu'à le faire corriger. Sinon, comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses avancent petit à petit. Mais je vous promets que la fin de ce chapitre va en surprendre plus d'une. Et peut être me faire haïr aussi.

_Réponse aux anonymes : _

_Huyt : Je suis heureuse de compter une nouvelle lectrice parmis mes lectrices. J'espère que la suite te plaîra autant._

_Erika : La voilà. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour publier mais j'ai manqué de temps._

_Popo : Merci. J'espère que aimera autant la suite, voir même plus._

_Nicky : Et oui. Je me suis dit qu'un petit rappel positif de Rochester lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis, c'était aussi le moment de faire un peu le point. Sinon, effectivement Emmett se rapproche. Mais le grand rapprochement ne sera pas pour tous de suite, mais bientôt. _

_Je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous) une bonne lecture et une bonne journée._

Chapitre 8 : La Push

Ma nuit s'avéra assez longue. Après qu'il m'ait semblé apercevoir Emmett en plein milieu de la nuit, il me fut impossible de me rendormir, mon esprit tournant à plein de la nuit. Et sans surprise, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Je faisais la liste de son comportement plus qu'étrange. Et la liste était longue. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des réactions qu'il avait avec moi. J'étais la seule avec qui il aggissait comme ça. En réalité, j'étais la seule qui provoquait une quelconque réaction en dehors de sa famille. Et à travers tout ça, j'essayais de trouver en sens à tous ça, mais en vain. Et enfin, je tentais de déterminé si oui ou non je l'avais vraiment vu. Le bon sens et une demi douzaine d'arguments plausible me disaient que cela était impossible. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi que rien n'était aussi simple et que je n'avais peut être pas rêvé. C'était à en devenir folle.

Le lendemain matin, j'arpentais la maison, profitant ainsi du calme, quand un frisson me parcourut. J'aimais être seule et avoir un peu de tranquillité. Sauf que au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je commençais à trouver le silence régnant dans la maison oppressant. De plus, même si ma famille pouvait se montrer envahissante et agaçante, pour resté poli, leur présence avait quand même quelque chose de rassurant. Là, en restant seule, mes pires angoisses ressurgissaient. Je me sentais plus vulnérable. J'en venais même à souhaiter le retour de mes parents et des mes deux frères, chose que je n'avouerais jamais, même si je savais que je regretterais cette pensées moins d'une heure après leur arrivé. Et puis, je me sentais légèrement frustrée et déçu de ne pas avoir aperçu Emmett une seconde fois. J'avais été jusqu'à regardé presque sans interruption par ma fenêtre de chambre.

Durant la semaine, j'avais essayé de voir un signe sur son visage, chaque fois que je le croisais au lycée, me prouvant que je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais rien. La seule chose étrange venait de son frère Edward. Lui qui arborait habituellement un air impassible qui semblait figé sur ses traits, semblait énervé contre son frère. C'était assez bizarre à voir, la famille Cullen semblant si soudé en temps normal.

Mais bien vite, les Cullen ne furent plus ma principale préoccupation. Toute la semaine, Colin m'avait harcelé pour que je l'emmène lui et Lauren à la Push. Au moins, j'avais put me divertir en le rembarrant avec un grand sourire à chaque fois. En revanche, je fus étonné de voir tout « l'amour » que mon frère avait à mon égard, quand ses intérêts entraient en ligne de compte, et l'imagination dont il faisait preuve pour me faire plaisir. Malheureusement, j'avais dût abdiqué quand ma mère s'en était mélé. Ma très chère maman avait trouvé l'argument imparable de me supprimer mes clés de voiture et ma guitare. D'après moi, il devrait être illégal que les parents fassent du chantage à leur enfant. Que nous en fassions à nos parents oui. En revanche, le contraire s'avérait totalement déloyal. Ca et les allusions au fait qu'elle serait seule avec mon père.

C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvais un samedi après midi à jouer les chauffeurs pour mon frère et miss greluche. J'avais bien tenté de protesté, arguant que j'avais d'autres projets de prévu. Mais personne ne fut vraiment dupe. Pour avoir des projets, il fallait une vie sociale et des amis. Hors, la première manquait cruellement dans mon existence et le peu d'amis que j'avais sur Forks, soit Marie, se rendaient aussi à la Push.

Tandis que nous attendions sur le parking du magasin de sport des Newton les retardataires, mon frère arborait un sourire victorieux. N'ayant rien à perdre, j'avais profité d'être ici pour rendre une petite visite à madame Newton, histoire de la saluer et de la convaincre de me laissé travailler aujourd'hui. Mais il s'agissait d'une femme trop gentille. Elle avait refusé, arguant que je devais m'amuser, profiter de ma jeunesse et tout un tas d'absurdité du même genre.

Une fois tous le monde là, je montais dans ma voiture tandis que Lauren et mon frère montaient à l'arrière sous l'œil désolé de Marie ( Adam l'emmenant dans sa voiture). Et là, un seul mot me venait à l'esprit : beurk ! Le pire c'était quoi ? Laisser mon frère rouler des patins à sa copine ou faire la conversation avec l'un d'eux. Choix Cornélien car dans les deux cas c'était beurk. J'optais donc pour la solution ne pas regarder dans le retro et mettre un CD d'ACDC à fond pour couvrir tous bruits très beurk que mon frère et miss greluche pouvaient émettre. Le voyage promettait d'être long. En plus mademoiselle Mallory avait achetée un parfum hors de prix qui sentait mauvais. Et en regardant le bord de route, j'avais une subite envie d'y déposer Colin et Lauren. Mais ce n'était pas une solution que de polluer le bas côté. Stupide conscience écolo.

Au bout d'un moment et une série d'insulte car j'avais « accidentellement » freinée pour éviter un obstacle invisible et que miss Mallory c'était mise du rouge à lèvre partout, on arriva enfin à destination. J'avais une furieuse envie de rester dans ma voiture tout l'après midi mais le parfum de Lauren emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture et ça me donnait la nausée. Je me contraignais donc à sortir de la voiture et de suivre les autres. L'air était sec et le ciel gris, pour ne pas changer. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la plage et je m'éloignais un peu du groupe. Marie voulut me suivre mais je lui fis signe de rester avec Adam. Inutile de lui gâcher son après midi.

Je m'arrêtais près d'un rocher et m'asseyais assez loin pour ne pas entendre les autres, mais tout en restant à porter de vue. Puis, je tournais mon regard vers la mer. A cet instant, je crois que j'aurais put rester des heures à la fixer sans jamais me lasser du spectacle. Devant moi, la mer agitée se perdait avec le ciel gris. Le spectacle des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers me captivait. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi des gens restaient des heures à la mer avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des vagues

En fixant la mer et écoutant la douce mélodie de la nature, j'avais un sentiment d'apaisement. Un peu comme si rien ne comptait autour de moi. Comme si je n'avais aucun passé. Que les vagues venaient prendre toutes les choses enfouies au plus profond de mon être. Pourtant, je savais que tout cela était éphémère. A un moment, il allait falloir que je me lève pour rentrer à la maison et que tout reviendrait tel un boomerang. Mais même ça, ça ne m'inquiétais pas tant que ça.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais là à fixer ce spectacle, profitant de cette accalmie, quand une main apparut devant mes yeux. Surprise, je m'arrachais de mon spectacle et regardais la personne à qui elle appartenait. Devant moi, se tenait un indien, un plus âgé que moi, qui me fixait avec curiosité. Les cheveux courts, un regard noir, vêtu d'un simple short et d'un t-shirt, il arborait un air sévère sur le visage. Aussitôt, mes angoisses refirent surface. L'idée de fuir jusqu'à ma voiture me traversa l'esprit, mais j'aurais eus l'air stupide.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?, me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec en regardant les autres.

Je tournais la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait. Au groupe s'étaient ajoutés des adolescents que je ne connaissais pas. A en juger par leur peau mate, j'en déduisais qu'il s'agissait d'indien de la réserve. Puis lentement, je reportais mon attention sur lui. Apparemment il avait eut la même idée car il me fixait de ses yeux noirs. Pour toute réponse, je haussais les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça, constata t'il toujours de son ton sec.

- Je ne réponds pas aux étrangers, répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

- Techniquement, la plage appartient à la réserve, rétorqua t'il. Par conséquent, c'est toi l'étrangère.

- Si tu le dis, marmonnais-je.

Je détournais le regard, lui signifiant que je m'en moquais royalement. Là, je fus surprise de l'entendre rire. Intriguée, je le regardais à nouveau, cherchant ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Génial. Un indien se foutait de ma tronche. Je pouvais au moins rayer ça de ma liste des choses à faire.

- Sam Uley, se présenta t'il une fois calmé. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, mais tu es étrange pour une visage pale.

- Merci du compliment, répondis-je. Enfin je crois que s'en est un ?

- S'en est un, me dit-il.

- Ton plan drague il est nul, lâchais je.

Nouveau rire de sa part. Et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un petit rire. Non ! Il s'agissait d'un véritable fou rire qui attira l'attention des autres. D'ailleurs, ils s'approchèrent tous de nous. Mon frère le premier avec un sourire moqueur que je voulais lui faire avaler.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris Sam ?, demanda un jeune garçon on cheveux long.

Sam repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire. Et pour être franche, je me sentais légèrement vexée de sa réaction. Ok il ne me draguait pas. Mais l'idée n'avait rien de drôle. J'étais plus que canon et beaucoup de mecs voudrait sortir avec moi. Pas que ce type me plaisait. Mais il venait de mettre un sacrée coup à mon égo.

Monsieur l'indien se calma enfin. Il me jeta un regard amusé, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Sache visage pale que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et qu'elle me convient parfaitement, se moqua t'il. Aussi, si je te parle ce n'est pas dans le but de te draguer. Donc inutile de tenter ta chance. Je suis du genre fidèle.

Là, il ne fut plus le seul à rire. Toutes les personnes présentes se joignirent à lui, mis à part Marie et Adam.

- Ma sœur est plus intéressée par le fils Cullen que par toi, rétorqua Colin.

- Pas du tout, protestais-je. Je ne suis pas intéressé. C'est ….

- Tu devrais éviter les Cullen, me coupa Sam. Ils ne sont pas recommandables.

Je ne répondais pas à sa phrase. Pas que je n'avais rien à répondre, mais parce que à l'évocation des Cullen, tous les adolescents de la réserve avaient eut le même air sérieux sur le visage. J'allais pour demander à Sam ce qu'il voulait dire par là, quand Mike décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à Forks. D'ailleurs, le Quilleute en profita pour partir en me lançant un « bonne soirée visage pâle » avant de partir.

Durant le trajet retour, mon esprit était absorbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Tant est si bien, que je ne faisais pas attention au sarcasme de mon frère et Lauren. Ni aux bruits étranges qu'ils faisaient, d'ailleurs. Arrivée devant notre maison, je décidais d'appeler Marie pour lui demander si elle savait ce que Sam voulait dire. De ce que mon amie m'avait dit, elle s'entendait bien avec les adolescents de la réserve, son frère aîné sortant avec l'une des femmes là-bas.

Sauf qu'en entrant dans la maison, il suffit d'une seule phrase de ma mère, pour me faire oublier les Cullen et mes interrogations les concernant.

- Bonne nouvelle les enfants, s'exclama t'elle. Votre grand-mère nous a envoyée des billets d'avion pour que l'on passe nos vacances de Noël à Rochester. Et c'est sans appel. Nous y allons tous.

- Non, lâchais-je. Je veux rester ici.

- J'ais dis c'est sans appel, rétorqua ma mère. De plus, ta grand-mère n'est plus toute jeune. A son âge, dis toi que tout peut arriver et que c'est peut être son dernier noël avec ses petits enfants. Tu ne voudrais pas lui retirer ça quand même.

Fusillant ma mère du regard, je montais dans ma chambre, ne trouvant rien à redire à ça. Ma mère savait parfaitement taper là où ça faisait mal.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'adossais contre la porte, avant de me glisser par terre. Je me sentais oppressée. J'avais dut mal à respirer, comme si quelqu'un serrait mon cœur. Le cauchemar allait recommencer.


	10. Retour à Rochester

**Auteur: Bellatrix18**

**Disclamer**** : Tout appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer (sauf l'intrigue et les membres de la famille de Rosalie). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère :-)**

**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait plaisir. Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews dans le détails dans ce chapitre, mais il sort tous juste de la correction et je me suis dit que vous voudriez le lire.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, mais j'ai eus quelques imprévu qui font que je n'ai pas publier plus tôt. Pour le prochain chapitre, je m'y mets tous de suite pour vous le donner rapidement. **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 : Retour à Rochester

Depuis que j'étais à Forks, mes cauchemars s'étaient amenuisés et s'étaient montrés légèrement plus doux, à défaut de trouver un mot plus adéquat. Mais depuis que ma mère m'avait annoncé notre retour à Rochester, ils se montraient plus violents. Dans ma tête passait en boucle ce fameux soir avec Royce. J'avais même l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses mains et son souffle sur ma peau, tandis que son visage apparaissait devant mes yeux chaque fois que je les fermais. Je revivais dans ma tête l'enfer que j'avais vécu plusieurs mois plus tôt.

Alors, afin de ne plus avoir de cauchemars, j'avais décidé de ne plus dormir. Le café, des médicaments à base de caféine et le fond teint étaient mes meilleurs alliés. Les deux premiers arrivaient plus ou moins à m'empêcher de dormir, tandis que le dernier effaçait efficacement les traces de fatigue. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour tenir le coup. D'ailleurs, mon corps me le faisait sentir. Mais dormir s'avérait tout simplement inconcevable pour moi.

Nous étions la veille du départ, et je me trouvais allongé sur mon lit, alors que mon estomac était totalement noué. Ma valise traînait dans un coin de ma chambre, attendant que je daigne la remplir. Chose que je ferais volontiers si ce n'était pas au-dessus de mes forces et que j'en avais envie. Pourtant, tôt ou tard il faudrait que je m'y mette. Sauf que je gardais l'espoir au fond de moi que ce voyage vers l'enfer soit annulé, même si je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une douce illusion.

Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, un coup frappé à ma porte me ramena à la réalité. Ma mère apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'apprêta à me parler, quand son regard se fixa sur ma valise. Un air clairement désapprobateur apparut sur son visage, mais elle se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant sûrement de me faire une remarque.

« J'aurais besoin que tu ailles faire des courses pour le dîner et de quelques bricoles pour notre séjour chez ta grand mère, me dit elle en posant un morceau de papier et sa carte bleu sur mon bureau. Tu pourrais y aller s'il te plaît ? »

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, j'acceptais. Après tout, c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans ma chambre à brasser du noir et attendre patiemment que l'inévitable arrive.

Me levant avec peine, j'enfilais mon manteau, et attrapais mes clés de maison en plus de la liste de course et la carte. Puis d'un pas traînant, j'allais à ma voiture avant de me rendre jusqu'au supermarché. Par chance, le parking semblait assez désert, en dehors de quelques voitures, dont une énorme Jeep Wrangler noir, flambant neuve. Si j'avais put, j'aurais jeté un petit coup d'œil sur le moteur.

Un vent glacé, qui me fit frissonner, m'empêcha d'admirer plus longtemps ce petit bijou. D'un pas rapide je me dirigeais vers les caddies, puis j'entrais dans le magasin. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à la liste et soufflais d'exaspération en voyant que ma mère avait presque remplie la feuille. Ne voulant pas passer des heures dans le magasin, je me forçais à augmenter l'allure.

Au final, je passais près d'une heure dans le magasin à rassembler les différents éléments notés sur la liste de ma mère. J'étais à la recherche du gel douche d'Andrew, quand j'eus la sensation d'être épié. Prise d'une légère panique, je balayais l'allée dans laquelle je me trouvais, sans voir personne. Je crois que ce voyage à Rochester me rendait non seulement folle, mais aussi paranoïaque. Je n'avais pourtant pas besoin de cela.

Voulant sortir rapidement de ce magasin, j'attrapais un gel douche quelconque et cherchais le dernier produit de la liste. En lisant le nom, je ne pus réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Ma mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire acheter des préservatifs pour elle et mon père. Beurk. Je croyais qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour ça. Et pour être vraiment honnête, j'aurais aimé que ça reste comme ça.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, je me rendais dans le rayon approprié. Les joues légèrement rosies, je cherchais rapidement ce qu'elle me demandait. Après quelques minutes, je les trouvais tout en haut du rayon, hors de portée de main, bien sûr. Vérifiant que j'étais seule, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'attraper. N'y parvenant pas, je montais sur le bord du rayon, et tentais une seconde fois ma chance, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de demander de l'aide.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, j'arrivais enfin à attraper le produit de malheur. Sauf que je n'avais pas du tout prévu que je glisserais. Me sentant partir en arrière, j'attendis d'heurter durement le sol. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, je fus accueilli par une odeur enivrante et apaisante, ainsi que des bras musclés, dans lesquels je me sentais étrangement en sécurité.

« Ça va ?, me demanda une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. »

Comme si je venais de recevoir une décharge, je me remettais sur mes pieds d'un bond et fis face à mon sauveur. Emmett Cullen lui, me regardait fixement, les sourcils légèrement froncé dans un signe d'inquiétude. Ou alors il me prenait pour une folle. Je savais que j'aurais dût lui répondre. Les mots « Vas y Rose ! Répond au monsieur ! » Tournaient en boucle dans ma tête pour me motiver. Mais rien ne vint à part un sourire crispé sur mon visage.

« Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? », s'enquit il soucieux.

« Non non. Je vais bien, réussis je enfin à répondre. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Merci pour le sauvetage. »

Je tournais le dos et allais pour pousser mon caddie, quand Emmett m'appela. Mon cœur battant la chamade, je m'arrêtais, respirais à fond et me tournais l'air de rien.

« Je crois que tu as oublié ça », me dit-il en me tendant fièrement la boîte de préservatifs.

A cet instant, le rouge me monta aux joues, tandis que je priais pour que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, réussis je à dire. Mais pour mes parents. »

A peine les mots avaient franchis mes lèvres que je les avais aussitôt regrettés. Je m'empressais alors d'attraper l'objet dans ses mains, marmonnant un rapide merci et filais à la caisse payer mes articles, morte de honte comme jamais je l'avais été.

Arrivé chez moi, je déposais les sacs de courses dans la cuisine puis montais dans ma chambre sans un mot. Je préférais garder pour moi l'incident du magasin, ne souhaitant pas en entendre parler durant des années entières.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir que mon sac de voyage était fait. Le voir ainsi, prêt, rendait mon voyage encore plus concret qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'avais l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre. Mon estomac se rappela alors à mon bon souvenir, et je courais le plus rapidement possible aux toilettes, régurgitant le peu de chose que j'avais réussi à manger durant les quinze derniers jours.

J'étais en train de me passer un gant mouillé sur le visage, quand un coup fut frappé à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Rose, m'appela ma mère à travers la porte. Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ?

- Non. Un truc que j'ai mangé et qui passe pas », mentis je sans conviction.

Je m'essuyais le visage et sortais de la salle de bain. En voyant ma mère toujours, là, je tentais un semblant de sourire.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?, me demanda t'elle sur un ton de réprimande.

- Ca va. J'avais juste pas mal de devoir à faire, inventais je. Mais je me rattraperais pendant les vacances. »

Ne semblant pas vraiment convaincue, elle laissa néanmoins passer. Aussi, j'en profitais pour retourner dans ma chambre, lui lançant un petit merci pour la valise.

Après cela, le temps passa trop vite à mon goût. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me retrouvais assise dans l'avion, qui se posait en enfer. Durant le voyage, j'avais même fermé les yeux, espérant je me réveillerais ailleurs. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, je voyais encore et toujours le visage de Royce, un sourire de conquérant sur le visage.

Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je dus me faire violence pour garder le peu que j'avais mangé ce matin dans mon estomac. Une fois nos bagages en main, nous dûmes prendre un taxi, ma grand-mère n'ayant pas son permis. Durant le trajet, je m'étais obstiné à fixer mes pieds, ayant peur de voir le démon que je voyais dans mes cauchemars.

Arrivé à destinations, la première chose que je vis, ce fut ma grand-mère, debout devant sa porte, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Aussitôt, je courais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. En sentant l'odeur si familière de cannelle qu'elle dégageait, j'eus mon premier vrai sourire depuis ce qui me semblait être des décennies. J'avais l'impression à l'instant d'être retourné en enfance.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, elle m'éloigna d'elle et me regarda d'un œil critique.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de monté dans ta chambre et dormir jeune fille, me dit elle d'un ton sans appel. Regarde-toi ! Tu as l'air épuisée. Et ce soir, tu mangeras tout ce que je mettrais dans ton assiette. Tu es tellement maigre que l'on croirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un an.

- Tu exagère grand-mère. Je suis juste un peu surmenée avec les devoirs.

- alors interdiction que je te vois le nez dans tes livres ou cahiers d'école. Je peux t'assurer jeune fille que tu vas repartir avec une meilleure mine. Et maintenant, file te reposer ! »

Sans me laisser le temps de me laisser protester, elle me poussa à l'intérieur de sa maison. Redoutant de mettre ma grand mère en colère, et à juste titre d'ailleurs, je m'empressais de monter dans la chambre que j'occupais lors de mes séjour chez elle. Jetant mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, je réussissais à y rester une dizaine de minutes, avant de tourner en rond tel un lion en cage. Puis, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mes pas finirent par m'emmener dans son jardin, et plus précisément dans ma vieille cabane.

Enfant, j'avais toujours voulut avoir ma propre cabane. Mais mon père ne voulait ni la construire, ni l'acheter. Pour lui, c'était inutile. Pourtant, j'avais utilisé toutes mes techniques pour l'amadouer ou l'agacer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Sans succès. Alors, ma grand-mère en avait fait construire une pour me faire plaisir. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu mon refuge, l'endroit ou j'allais quand je voulais me sentir en sécurité. Et à cet instant précis, j'étais étonnée de voir que je ressentais cette douce, mais fausse et éphémère, impression d'être en sûreté.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'eus un violent sursaut en sentant quelques choses sur mes épaules. Je ressentis un énorme soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de ma grand mère et que cette dernière avait juste posé une couverture sur mes épaules. Je remarquais alors qu'il faisait noir dehors et que je tremblais de froid. Le visage impassible, elle me tendit une tasse fumante de ce que je supposais être un chocolat chaud avec un marshmallow à l'intérieur, avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Sa façon d'agir me rendit nostalgique. Déjà enfant, elle faisait ça. C'était devenu notre petit rituel rien qu'à nous deux. Et pour être honnête, j'aimais la nostalgie qui se dégageait de ce moment, de cette époque si lointaine ou je croyais encore que le monde était tout beau et le mal un vague concept que les parents utilisaient pour faire peur à leurs enfants.

Nous restâmes quelques instants toutes les deux silencieuses, attendant que l'autre parle en premier.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?, finit elle par dire. Que quoique tu me dises, je ne te jugerais pas et que ça restera entre nous. »

Je la regardais alors et pris un visage impassible.

« Je sais grand-mère. A part un peu de surmenage, je vais parfaitement bien, lui assurais je.

- Tu en es absolument certaine ?, insista t'elle.

- Tu te fais trop de souci grand mère.

- Toujours quand il s'agit de mes petits-enfants. »

Cette fois, je réussissais à lui faire un vrai sourire, qu'elle me rendit. Puis, elle piocha dans la poche de son manteau, et en sorti un petit paquet qu'elle me tendit. Intriguée, je le regardais sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

« Prends, me dit-elle. Il est pour toi. »

Toujours aucunes réactions de ma part.

« C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire », précisa-t-elle.

Lentement, je pris enfin le paquet. Ensuite, le plus soigneusement possible, je l'ouvrais. Il s'agissait d'une boîte, dans laquelle se trouvait un magnifique pendentif en argent, sur lequel était gravée une rose. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

« Quand ton père est né, ma belle mère m'a offert ce pendentif. Elle l'avait elle même reçu de son époux pour la naissance de ton grand père.

- Merci, la remerciais je émue. Il est magnifique.

- Normalement, j'aurais dût l'offrir à ta mère pour ta naissance. Mais bien que j'adore ta mère, je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aurait pas jugé à sa juste valeur et qu'elle aurait été capable de le vendre. Donc je te l'offre à toi. »

Ne trouvant pas quoi lui dire, je la remerciais une seconde fois tout en la prenant dans mes bras.

Après cela, nous dûmes retourner à l'intérieur pour le dîner. Et autant dire que ma grand mère avait tenue parole et m'avait gavé comme une oie. J'avais mangé tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné, réussissant tant bien que mal à garder la nourriture dans mon ventre. Par chance, elle avait eus pitié de moi et je pus me passer de dessert. Le repas terminé, je l'avais aidé à faire la vaisselle, avant monter dans ma chambre, où je passais la nuit sur mon lit, contemplant d'un air vide le plafond.

Le lendemain matin, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Véra débarquer. Cette dernière m'avait sauté dans les bras en criant mon prénom, au cas où je l'aurais sûrement oublié. Heureuse de sa présence, nous discutâmes une bonne heure dans la cuisine. En revanche, lorsque nous eûmes terminé de parler, celle ci insista pour que nous sortions faire les boutiques. Et là, la joie que j'avais pu éprouver retomba aussitôt. En posant les pieds à Rochester, je m'étais juré de ne pas mettre un seul pied hors de la maison de ma grand-mère. Mais voilà, face à ma meilleure amie, j'avais été faible.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé à arpenté les rues de Rochester. Durant tout le temps que l'on passa dehors, je n'avais put m'empêcher de jeter sans cesse un œil par dessus mon épaule. Même quand nous étions dans les magasins et le petit restaurant dans lequel on mangea, elle plus que moi d'ailleurs, je me montrais sur le qui vive. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'endroit bondé ou j'aurais dût me sentir à l'abri. Mais rien n'y a fait.

Vers quinze heures, Véra décida enfin qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer. Et au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de chez ma grand-mère, je laissais le soulagement m'envahir. Arrivé à seulement un pâté de maison, je baissais enfin ma garde et me permettait de sourire, me croyant hors d'atteinte. Ce fut alors à cet instant qu'une mais se posa sur mon épaule et me força à me retourner.


End file.
